There's Gonna Be An Accident
by Kaze-Kagura
Summary: Running into trouble is easy, getting out of it it's a little harder. Tifa's runaway will lead to most unexpected alliances and feelings. VinxTif.
1. Absurd

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. _

_Hope you enjoy this one as well. This fic may contain some mild language and adult situations._

The basics of survival at Midgar depended on your amount of money. Your probability of survival in the slums though, depended on your feet.

Tifa Lockhart had dealed with the worst scum since she left peaceful Nibelheim. She had earned her right to live by kicking and punching anyone who got in her way, however, that did not include properly equipped soldiers.

She ran like crazy down the infinite and chaotic slums. She thought she knew her way but in a moment she was lost. She stopped to catch her breath looking behind her.

"Huff…huff…" she breathed "Hopefully I lost the bastards."

She got a hold of herself looking around and listening closely to any suspicious foot steps. After a while she thought it was about time to move on and started walking slowly. Turning the corner she gasped.

A grinning soldier was pointing a gun at her.

Tifa had no means to escape the menacing barrel and in an instant his companions reached him.

She was gently asked to walk along with her arms raised. Tifa wanted to kick them so badly, being caught meant to be a hindrance for her companions.

After being dragged for what seemed hours down the slum she was brought to the upper level. They turned to an alley where a superior asked them to take custody of the hostage until a special unit would camo to take her away.

Tifa kept thinking of any possible way to free herself. Perhaps if she where able to capture one of them….no use, they hardly seemed interested on one another. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the lecherous look of one of them.

"Kinda cute our little girl, isn't she?"

Some of them started murmuring and chuckling.

Tifa had her arms tightly gripped and on of them took out a knife and ripped her shirt along with her bra. Embarrassing and sick comments raised and Tifa was shaking and swaying like crazy. She wanted to cry and scream but had no intention to give them satisfaction.

The same soldier who showed her chest started playing with his knife against her breasts. He got up and yelled the others to join.

Tifa heard for a second a shrill and quick sound pass her by….and in the same second the soldier in front had one big hole in his head.

Blood spilled all over causing and incredible commotion. Two ran away immediately but were quickly finished; another pointed randomly the gun and was finished as quickly.

The last one of the group grabbed Tifa as a shield but he was so nervous that she was able to kick him in the crotch. He fell on the ground in pain while the ferocious skilled martial artist started stomping him in rage.

She felt a presence behind and quickly turned to what she thought was her new assailant.

"Valentine!" she gasped in a combat pose.

"Ehmm…"

Tifa covered herself.

"It's a long story" she added covering herself in shame.

Vincent gave her his cloak and grabbed her arm.

"We have to go quickly, their back up will be here in no time" he pulled her as she quickly covered herself.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	2. Adjudication

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. _

Cid nervously looked back and forth. He eyed the familiar red figure accompanied by the other familiar figure.

"Vince, dammit!" he ran towards them.

"Ok, where are we supposed to meet the others?" he asked quickly.

Cid sighed,

"Outside Midgar, they're headed to Kalm".

"O-outside?" he blinked.

"Hey err…umm guys…what happened? Why didn't they wait for us?" Tifa asked anxiously.

Cid noticed Tifa covered in Vincent's cloak.

"The hell you doing with that on?" he asked.

Tifa had no intention of letting him know about the little complication she had before.

"She ripped her shirt against a grid" he added quickly "Why didn't they wait for us?"

Vincent was seriously nervous and Tifa left a sigh of relieve.

"We were supposed to meet them before they started to rally the entire city. Barret said they really had to go and that they'd wait for us at Kalm. He was quite positive we'd make it. Tifa, so you're naked below?" he mocked.

Tifa kicked his side.

"So how are we supposed to get out of this militated hell?"

"Err…that's the worst part. It's up to us" he scratched his leg "That hurt!"

Cid turned back and gave a look to the street in front. People passing by would notice the weird trio but knew best to mind their own business.

"See that red building? We have to get into that alley next to it."

"What for?" asked Tifa.

"I happen to know someone in this sector who might lend us a hand."

"Is this person really reliable Cid, I don't need to remind you the way Shinra will bribe anyone to get to us."

"Sure sure" he smiled "I saved her life once."

Cid moved cautiously and jumped quickly into the alley followed by the other two. Once there Cid slipped into a hidden stairway leading below. Once down he opened up the old wooden door, inside the room were only webs and dust. There was an old mattress against the wall. Cid removed it slowly and knocked to a well built door with a heavy duty lock.

No answer.

Tifa was getting anxious and nervous more and more. She kept turning behind as if she expected the soldiers to appear. Cid knocked again.

"Cid, this is useless!" she added "Let's just find a vehicle and get a move on."

"They've blocked all exits by now Tifa, it'd be futile."

Tifa's last sigh was accompanied by a female voice from behind.

"Who's there?"

"I'm Cid Highwind…a friend of Rowena."

The women certainly took her time to answer back again.

"Rowena has no friends."

"Just tell her Highwind is here" he pleaded.

After a while the door was opened showing the lady behind. She wore a sexy teddy and had tons of make up on her face. She asked them to follow her.

Neither Vincent nor Tifa were willing to make questions about that clothing.

Once upstairs Cid smiled to the woman that was quickly approaching him.

This was Rowena, a woman well in her forties who wore a sexy short dress with tons of shining pearls around her neck. She didn't wear less makeup than the other one.

Tifa's thoughts reached Vincent's voice.

"You brought us to a brothel Cid?" he asked.

"Well…" he seemed embarrassed "Yeah, aren't you happy?"

"Happy!" Tifa answered for him.

"What is your connection to such a place, aren't you married or something?"

"Married?" this time it was Rowena who interfered "Is that so?"

"No way, she's making it all up."

"Does Shera ring a bell Cid?"

Tifa was incredibly annoyed to find Cid in such terms with that hoax of a woman.

"Shera is not my wife, why we're barely friends!"

Turning all red and embarrassed the expert pilot try to give pleading looks of support to the gunman. He showed no expression but he could feel the amusement.

"Humph" she turned to Valentine "So, are we going?"

"Going where?"

"Anywhere but here"

"Have you come here to ask for a shelter?" asked Vincent turning to Cid.

"Well, Rowena owns me a favour and besides…she has tons of connections. I'm sure she'll find a way to make us escape."

"So you guys need a place to stay and a way out of here?" she giggled "That's more than my debt can cover Highwind"

"I forgot my wallet in my other pants. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"Then go get your other pants" she giggled.

Vincent stepped toward her.

"We can do any kind of chore around here for the time being. Otherwise you can only have our word for a proper reward once we have the chance to get our hands on money."

"Hum…you're word you say. If I take my customers words I'd be eating shit by now" she slipped her arm around Vincent's neck.

"Maybe you can pay us back in a more natural way"

"That's it" Tifa stepped up "We're going."

"My my, what a jealous sweety" she let go of Vincent who had been impassable all along "You want both of them to yourself?"

"They're my friends. I have no intention of just standing here and watch while they sell themselves to you."

"We are not in the situation to be deciding the rules Tifa" added Vincent.

Cid and Tifa looked at him bewildered.

"And of course" he added with the same serious face "She was kidding"

The lady laughed out loud.

"My my, are you three amusing enough to put me in a good mood. I'll ask one of the girls to send you to any available rooms. Tomorrow I'll look into my exclusive acquaintances."

_End of the chapter, please review._


	3. Inner Conflict

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. If you find any grammar corrections I'll be glad to check the chapters again, thanks for the cooperating in advance._

Tifa was immediately separated from the boys; she didn't feel at ease even in a house fool of women.

The girl making way seemed way too young…probably around 16 or something. She was wearing something less flashy than most of them: a pair of jeans with a top full of wholes, she didn't ask if she did it on purpose or was the act of the inner wildlife.

The girl stopped in front of the room showing a strong makeup as well. Tifa gave up in finding a proper woman in here.

"This is were you will be sleeping" she pointed to a room fool of messed up beds with sheets scattered all over.

"The girls work at night so you'll be fine. If you need anything you can ask me since I work during the day."

"O-ok" she didn't really want to think of their jobs but she did want to ask what she thought about all of this.

"_Of course she's not doing it for fun Tifa, mind yourself"._

The day had been hard enough and she decided to stay in the room and sleep right away. As she lay on the bed she realized she still had Vincent's cloak tied around her.

"Darn! I have to give it back to him" she looked around for something to wear but all she found was scattered underwear and torn clothes.

She went outside and looked for the young girl; she had been foolish enough to not ask her name.

Moving on downstairs she found her talking to another girl.

"Err sorry, I forgot to ask your name"

"Oh, right. My name is Selene and this is Katia" she pointed to the older lady next to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tifa" she bowed.

The girls giggled at such an act.

"Don't be so formal" she asked "Anything you need?"

"Do you have an extra t-shirt? I got mine ripped and this just isn't me."

The girl looked closely, she did really look ridiculous.

"Sure, follow me" she walked back upstairs "What is that thing then? Looks like a blanket?"

"It's a friend's cloak"

"A cloak, huh? From the tall guy with black hair? Are you intimate?"

"WHAT!" she startled.

"S-sorry…I was just asking"

Tifa had scared the girl reacting like that.

"Actually I did over react, I should apologize" she smiled "Only a friend."

Upstairs Tifa opted for a white shirt with short sleeves. It looked nice, and wasn't revealing as the other clothes.

"Thanks again Selene" she added unsure if that was her true name.

"No prob! Have nice sleep"

Tifa let herself go on the bed once more.

"Ok, now I'm really exhausted" she turned on one side.

"She…they…are nice people after all. I shouldn't dare judge them for something they obviously do to survive."

Tifa relaxed under the sheets but she couldn't get any sleep. Unpleasant thought started to emerge against her will. She cried a bit under the sheets, and she was happy enough nobody saw her.

After a while she got up to get some paper to dry her nose and then she saw Vincent's cloak.

She folded it properly with more care than needed and went to look for him.

"I might as well go to him with the excuse of giving it back. I guess…I could use a good talk".

She looked around the house with no luck. It was nearly midnight already and most of the girls were probably at work. The familiar blond lady named Katia appeared before her.

"Excuse me Katia"

The lady turned looking rather annoyed.

"Have you by any chance seen my friend Vincent?"

"Huh? Who's that?"

"Of course…the one with black hair…rather tall…"

The lady shook her head.

"I have no clue toots, sorry" and left quickly.

Tifa went upstairs were she saw a ladder leading up to what was probably the attic. The lady coming down was Rowena.

"Well, have a pleasant sleep honey."

Tifa waited for her to be gone, had she been with one of the boys? If that was so he was in for a real hospitalization.

She climbed noisily with anger on every step weather it meant crushing the already fragile wood.

"Tifa?" Vincent looked at her with astonished eyes "What are you doing here at such time?"

Tifa didn't answer and simply threw his cloak back at him.

"Here, you forgot this!"

"Well…thank you then" he blinked.

"Humph! Thank your friend Rowena, she gave you something better."

Tifa jumped down ignoring any reply, by the time she arrived at her room she had no trouble finding sleep.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	4. Shift

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. _

She felt something below her armpit that made her wake up, it tickled.

"Wha..!"

Tifa removed the sheets quickly finding a girl sleeping next to her with all her make up smeared.

"Be quiet please…" she murmured pulling the blanket to her face.

Tifa got immediately up almost smashing someone's wrist. There was a girl sleeping on the floor with just a pillow below.

The dim light in the room didn't give her luck trying to find her way out of all those sleeping prostitutes. Once her eyes got used to the dark room she swore she counted about ten girls just in there.

Downstairs Cid was trying to decide weather he should have breakfast or not. Nobody was in the kitchen and he deliberated for half an hour with Vincent weather the contents of a hot kettle was green cause it was tea.

Tifa was quite surprised to find them up already.

"Good morning Tifs, wanna help us decipher what is eatable in here?"

She saw Vincent's relaxed look behind the counter.

"Perhaps some other time" she turned away "Why are you guys up so early?"

"You sure have some luck then. With the chaos that was brought up tonight. Besides…" he chuckled "We found tons of women occupying spaces in our beds, and they weren't even drunk."

Tifa snorted.

"But hey…" he added nervously "We didn't do anything!"

"I don't think your buddy over there can claim that himself" she found a wrapped candy bar and examined the expiration date before leaving Cid with a shocked look towards Vincent.

"So….who was it…huh? I knew you weren't made out of wood."

Vincent just rolled his eyes and looked for another candy bar. No luck, the mistrusting lady had eyed the last one.

"Rowena came to my room last night" he signalled Cid to shut-up "and she gave some ideas about our break out from Midgar"

"Yeah right" he was sipping the green stuff "Hey, it's good!"

Vincent sniffed.

"Smells like something alcoholic, but I wonder why it's warm" added Vincent.

"So you're telling me she went to tell you only that?" Cid mocked.

"Of course she proposed" he poured the liquid.

"And?" he shook his hand asking for further details. Vincent sure kept him hanging.

"Oh, I politely refused" he smiled.

"What a nut head!"

"It wasn't meant to be free Cid, and of course I certainly think of myself good enough to not sleep with that kind of women."

"And certainly your refusal angered Rowena."

"Actually, she was quite collected. Her composure is admirable" he drank almost half spitting it. Cid was laughing, his little joke worked like a charm.

XX

Tifa was sitting near the edge of a window with most of the glass in pieces. She really didn't want to know what it felt sleeping in that place during the winter.

"I'd think twice before implying such afflictive accusations."

She ignored him.

"It's so obvious Vincent that I'm surprised you have the guts to come here and make me think otherwise."

"So you're saying that I have no means to oppose you're theory."

"Nope!"

"And hasn't it come to your sense that I have no reason to give you explanations of my personal life and yet here I am trying to dissuade you?"

"I think you're just the type who likes building a big opinion of himself."

"So you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Look, if you want me to believe you I will" she got up in a rush.

She walked away.

"Tifa, what was it you wanted yesterday night?"

Why she stop to answer, that she didn't know.

"To give you your cloak back, wasn't it obvious?"

He thought a bit and before she decided she could move on.

"If you want to talk about anything I'll be glad to be of any assistance"

She walked away without turning back.

XX

That afternoon Rowena asked them to meet her at the "office" for a special meeting. She had previously talked to Vincent about the means of escape she had in mind.

"…as long as you're willing to take the risk I have no trouble."

The looked at each other. Vincent was standing behind them listening carefully while Cid and Tifa occupied the only two available seats.

"I don't mean to rush you but this client of mine agreed already and only needs a phone call. Tomorrow, near dawn you guys hide into the helicopter and fly out. Of course you'll be supplied aboard with parachutes, he cannot afford to be your taxi cab so once outside you're on your own."

Tifa started nodding.

"Yes, we have to do this!" she was eager to get out of there.

"Well, I guess it's useless to add that I agree with Tifa on this matter" added Cid.

Vincent agreed.

"Very well then, I'll make the phone call right away and I'll give you the exact details of time and the way you'll sneak on the back of a van or something to his personal heliport."

Cid was amazed at how clever and helpful his friendship with Rowena had been. He had saved her from an explosion years ago when she worked as one of the agents for his rocket and he specially was happy to know that Vincent's firm position hadn't caused any change of heart on the lady's decision.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	5. Happy Go Ride

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. _

"Ouch! Watch it you sky nut!

Tifa nudged Cid's licentious way in the small place they had been thrown into.

"I was just trying to get comfortable."

The van kept a steady pace, no need to drag unnecessary attention, only a couple of blocks before they'd reach the helicopter.

Vincent was as comfortable but what really bothered him where the two of them arguing on and on.

"Please retain yourselves from making such a commotion."

Cid and Tifa turned silent but kept picking one another and Vincent was ignored for the rest of the trip.

XX

EARLY MORNING

"As I said before, if you ever make it out of Midgar I expect a proper reward!"

Was it Cid's impression or Rowena was rather annoyed unlike the afternoon before?

"Of course, you'll get you're money!"

"Tifa…err…"

Cid felt Rowena's anger arise along Tifa's tone.

"As settled, you will."

"I was just making sure, you know, it's enough of a luck to you that I'm putting my life at stake for your great escape."

She looked at her watch.

"Well then, at 3 am you'll be downstairs. Some gentlemen will bring special cases for you to enter."

"What kind of cases?" asked Tifa.

"You'll see!" she giggled.

XX

"Test Subject Specimens…I mean…is that women mentally sane?"

"Com'on Tif, ya gotta admit the bitch made us a hell of a favour."

Tifa grunted again and Vincent had to endure her constant complaints once more.

The van stopped! They waited a little while and some men grabbed the cases containing "dead bodies", once inside the building they had to wait an incredible amount of time before someone opened up.

A little guy with glasses opened Cid's case first. He would've been taller hadn't it been he walked curved.

"Please, follow me and don't talk!" he almost pleaded.

The small group made it through the elevator and at the last floor shown on the cabin's panel they got off. Another couple of stairs and they reached the top of the building where a huge helicopter awaited them. It was pitch black and the men coming down to meet them where perfectly camouflaged with the aircraft.

"_Some chopper! This is no cargo aircraft, the hell they use it for then?"_

Cid's thoughts were interrupted. He was invited to aboard quickly followed by Vincent and Tifa.

There were only two men: the pilot and a man seating near him who waved without saying a word, their identities where left unknown.

Without giving much of a goodbye sign the little man had quickly made his way back inside and the chopper took off. Before Cid could light a cigarette he had a gun pointed to his front. The man took his helmet off.

"Rude!" Tifa exclaimed jumping off but lost her balance, Rude gave her some handcuffs.

"Put em to your buddies…NO…behind" he ordered.

Boy was Cid ever mad at Vincent for not sleeping with that bitch, and Tifa as well, but she wouldn't admit it.

Tifa did as told; he sure kept his distance if ever she tried to make a move. Rude took the precaution of removing Vincent's gun and Cid's sphere, there was no need to frisk Tifa, the live weapon had simply to be nicely tied up, as he did.

After a while Reno came to meet the bunch with a big grin on his face, setting some sort of auto-pilot. He and Rude grabbed a couple of parachutes for him and his partner.

"Any last requests before we leave you here?"

Tifa was about to have an hysterical crisis, unlike Cid and Vincent who were seriously considering a way out of this mess.

"Why you stinky bastards have such a heart?"

"Try me" mocked Reno bending near him.

"How about you light me a cigarette?"

Reno chuckled "You heard the man Rude, he's gonna explode yet he has the gust to smoke rather than beg me to free him".

Rude took out his lighter and lit Cid's cigarette. Vincent's face was locked to Cid's actions.

Cid spitted the cigarette on Reno face….the asshole had been smart enough to keep near. Vincent knocked a surprised Rude out of the aircraft with one side.

Cid stomped on Reno hard while he saw Vincent freeing himself with ease thanks to his claws.

Reno took out a gun but was quickly unarmed by Vincent. Reno freed himself throwing himself into the void with a laugh.

"Booom…" he last yelled.

Vincent freed Cid and he ran to the cockpit without hesitation. Tifa was freed and she joined Cid.

"Cid!" she yelled.

"Tifa!" Vincent made sign to silence highlighting a dark box with numbers decreasing; an obvious time bomb for the chopper had been initiated.

Cid aimed for a woody area, the speed to which he was decreasing altitude made their stomachs reach their brain, Tifa's head twirled and she almost fainted.

Cid stopped in time on top of the trees and let gravity do the rest asking them to hold on for the fall and jump in less than 10 seconds.

Rude and Reno finally landed and took the time to grab a pair of goggles as they heard the unmistakable sound of an explosion.

After they had ascertain this they went back to give a happy report for a change.

XX

Tifa's head hurt like hell and she could feel her body in pain, as she regained full consciousness she felt the strong embrace of the gunman.

She released herself as quickly as she could, her face red in embarrassment just to discover Vincent had lost consciousness.

"Vincent!" she shook him "Please wake up…please…hey!" she started crying "Vincent!"

She saw him breathe deeply as he mumbled something.

Relieved she looked for her other companion.

"CID!" she yelled with all her voice.

"Don't scream dammit!" he was behind her trying to get up.

"You're…all right, aren't you?" she quickly dried her face.

"Yeah, no sweat!" he joked fondling his pockets.

"Shit!"

The familiar statement came from the least expected person.

"What is it Vin?"

"My gun! Damn!"  
"Well feel lucky, I lost my cigarettes. What about you Tif?"

She looked puzzled "Why nothing, I wasn't carrying anything."

"Lucky me I have the cell phone" he took it out switching it on "Little battery…and no…COVERAGE! Oh this is just great."

He turned it off, it was useless to consume the battery in such a place.

They were in an undefined place, obviously the same continent, but….where exactly?

_End of the chapter, please review._


	6. Forsaken

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. I've been updating soon to fill the short chapters; the story is practically done so I just make sure it's easy to read before uploading. _

"Point to an upper corner of the compartment, saying that it represents a star, and then to the spot on the Earth where that star would be directly overhead. This is that stars Ground Point."

Tifa had drawn a small point on the ground representing a star and then the point where they were supposedly located.

Vincent and Cid listened carefully but since Tifa didn't proceed they had to ask.

"And what star is supposed to be where from the place we don't know where we are?"

Tifa gave it a thought.

"Uhmm…I think my father taught me this when I was little…but seriously…I can't remember"

It had been all useless.

Cid looked at the sky….it was noon already and the best thing was to start gathering food.

"First thing we start moving away from this place, they might wanna come to check we're really dead."

"I'll look in the remains for anything useful"

Tifa remained there feeling useless; she just sat on a rock looking far. Now even that dusty brothel looked more comfy than sitting on the ground. She saw Vincent come back.

"That was quick!" she got up.

"It's up on the trees so I rather not risk…"  
"If you need help on anything…"  
"Thank you but I think it's better to wait for Cid"

He sure took his time and Tifa felt a bit uneasy staying alone with Vincent. It was enough embarrassing being the only girl and she was already reddening as she remembered Vincent's protection.

"Err...uhmm…"

Vincent turned to her.

"Thank you…for protecting me…" she almost whispered.

"Don't worry about it."

His smell back then was the same of his cloak…soap and gunpowder. Tifa was sure she could recognize him in the dark by now.

Cid was back with some mushrooms.

"This is all I could find!" and laid them on the ground.

Vincent and Tifa started analyzing them.

"I don't think these are eatable Cid"

"Well, it's all I found".

Vincent stood up tending his ear.

"What ya doing man?"

"I think there's a stream nearby."

"Fish!" Tifa exclaimed delighted.

"Maybe…depends how deep. At least we'll have water, that should keep us alive."

Tifa looked at the fresh water they were reaching; she could sure use a bath. She turned to give them a stingy look.

"_Better not!" _

They followed the stream looking for any fish and they found it lead to a small lake, there were actually some fish but catching them was another task.

"Darn! If I had my spear…Vince, give me your robe!"

"What do you need it for?"

"To catch fish! Man, you're so slow."

Cid threw it over a big one but didn't succeed….the sun had time to start setting before he could bring anything.

"Well maybe it's not much but we sure won't starve. I'm taking a bath Tifa, wanna join?"

"Forget it! I'm not taking a bath with you perverts around."

"Ahhh, Vincent won't look. He didn't even do anything with the prostitute" he bluntly mocked.

Vincent ignored them.

"Uhmm…Well, if Vincent promises to take an eye on you I could try."

"Excuse me? I don't feel like tending on Cid."

Tifa bent near him.

"Do it or I'll tell everyone you DID sleep with a prostitute."

Vincent tried to control himself "Go already!"

Tifa left smiling while Cid just kept laughing.

Even thought she felt a bit more reassured she didn't forget to keep on eye around her. She undressed in a covered area of the lake and plunged below.

"I don't know about you man but I'm freaking scared we might not get out of this one."

"We've been through worse endeavours."

They lay next to each other. The fish had been barely enough for three and consuming less energy possible seemed the next best thing.

Cid moved up.

"Where you going Cid?"

"To peek on Tifa."

"Cid, please don't make me **really** baby sit you."

"Hah, bet you wouldn't turn her down if she came to your room."

"I'm afraid she'd turn us both down before something like that happened."

"Sure I know she's totally into spiky boy, but this kind of situations of life and death starts some specie preservation thing that is freaky!"

"Forget it Cid, none of this argumentations are enough to convince me to let you go."

Cid let himself go down in disappointment.

Tifa came back shortly, she seemed to have regained her serenity.

"You guys should take one yourselves, the water isn't too cold either."

Vincent got up "You're right, let's go Cid."

"I don't want to take a bath with a man…geeez!"

Vincent pulled him away against his will.

XX

The night was the most feared part. After setting a fire to keep animals away they took a hold on all possible leaves that could serve as mattress. The weather had cooled down awfully and Tifa was the least dressed, no use asking Vincent his cloak since it was still wet from before.

Cid laid next to Tifa cuddling near.

"I'm soooo cold!"

"I rather stay cold than let you near…" she grunted "Vincent! Come over here and shield me."

Vincent had purposely moved away longing for rest.

"I think you're old enough to take care of yourself."  
"See, Vince is too cold…"

"Geez Cid, don't you have a girlfriend?"  
"It's not like she's here or anything…if I die I wanna do it with you by my side."

"Don't say such things Highwind, it'll jinx us for good."

Cid looked at her seriously.

"Tifa, really…if we end up getting killed would you give me a goodbye kiss?"

"Cid! We are not going to die!" she got up.

"Hey com'on….I don't want to die either. I just mean…if we happen to…"

"Fine!" she added half screaming and laying near where Vincent was to his astonishment, Cid followed.

Vincent left a low sigh and fell asleep shortly after.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	7. Aloof

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. _

"What…was that?"

Cid woke up and immediately got up on his feet.

Both Tifa and Vincent were sleeping so he decided not to bother them and inspect a little bit around on his own.

The night seemed quite peaceful…whatever it had been was gone. Then he heard it again, a rustle in the bushes behind him and Cid turned in an instant.

There it is was in all it's splendor a Chocobo…a small one, probably not adult yet.

"Hey little one com'ere…" he bent trying to seem reassuring.

The bird just kept looking at him from safe distance.

"Hey I'm not gonna eat you...even though I'm so hungry I could try Choco-chops."

The little one made a funny turn of his head making him look adorable.

"I was kidding! Might you know the way out of here? We're lost and I …"

In an instant Cid's new friend had made a quick turn and ran back from where it came.

"Hey...Wait up!"

Cid ran all he could following him, but it was almost impossible…human legs couldn't compete. Just then he saw the Chocobo make a weird jump, Cid ran to reach him but…he wasn't feeling the ground.

One last turn and he was falling down of a cliff…his hands trying helplessly to grab a good hold something…there! His right arm was holding a ledge of rock, without further thought he started yelling like crazy.

"HELLPPPP!"

He tried to get a hold on something else and climb up.

"_Stupid bird! If I ever make it I'm roasting him!"_

"HELPPP! TIFA! VINCE!"

His hand slipping….and then one hand was grabbing him tight.

"Cid!"

Tifa had been already awaken before he could yell, Vincent was arriving just then.

"Cid….hold on tight….please…"

"Holy World! If I make it I swear I won't ever peep on you again!"

"Shut-upppppppppppp" she pulled with all her strength while Vincent pulled Tifa.

Cid laced his foot against the wall of rocks and thought he found a save grip there but he slipped…Tifa's hands had gotten awfully sweaty along with Cid's and with out a moment to say a word Cid was down below.

Tifa bounced back with Vincent just to crawl immediately back to the edge.

"CIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDD!" she yelled with all her voice and Vincent observing the whole scene in horror without a word from his throat…the unbearable reality that was showing before them.

"CID! CID! CID! CID!" she turned to Vincent pulling him "CID!" she kept screaming as her eye's vision blurred from her tears.

"CID….CID….!"

"T-tifa…calm down" he had just realized she had been screaming his friends name on and on.

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!"

"Shut up!"

"CID….CID…"

Not trying to be too violent he was forced to slap her face hard enough to snap her out of it. Tifa was pushed back a few steps with wide open eyes, but finally she seemed to calm down a bit. Vincent moved to the ledge trying to hear or see of any sign of the lost companion….no sound…no sight…and the clouds kept obscuring the already feeble light of the moon. He turned to Tifa, she was sitting on her knees with tears flowing on a blank face, what could he say to comfort her?

"He might be alive you know…I mean it."

Nothing, she kept still.

He pulled her close for comfort but he was really trying to comfort himself…did he want to cry too? Hell yes, but one of the two had to take a stance. She pulled tighter with her nails to him and began to sob hard.

"Com'on…" he parted from her slowly "…we have to go and find him."

"Y-yes…" she nodded energetically.

Getting up herself using Vincent as her support she got back on her feet but tears wouldn't stop.

"Cry as you please but please haste."

Following the ledge carefully he searched for an area that might show a safe way down, it was a long walk and it seemed so much longer considering the urgency to find their friend.

The light of the moon sparkled hard enough at one point showing a dip that would be perfect to go down. Vincent tested the slope first, once he felt safe to move on he signaled Tifa to follow. She seemed reluctant.

"I'm not sure Vince…I don't feel safe..."

"Trust me…I'll catch if you fall."

"We'll both fall!"

"We won't, you're being hysterical."

Tifa was resented.

"You'll see my underwear."

He wanted to kill her.

"Tifa get down here… Now!"

"No! There's no use…we'll end up dead too!"

He climbed back and Tifa backed a bit scared of his angry face, but he just turned around.

"Get a hold on my back and I'll take you down."

Seemed she needed that to understand how selfish and childish she had been acting, she settled it by drying the last tears.

"It's fine…I'd be more dangerous that way…I'll go down after you."

Vincent took a breath of relief and started his way down once more making sure she had a good grip as well. It went well for a while and then Tifa slipped and her buttocks landed on his face to the embarrassment of both.

"S-sorry" she blushed.

"It's…fine…just watch it."

The cold wind blowing down the pit reminded Vincent that he had left his cloak up there.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	8. Hindrance

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. _

Finally he seemed to find a place where both his feet could stay calmly without the fear of slipping. Tifa joined him and when she found the same safety she let herself slip down in relief.

"Huufff!"

"I guess we could a take a little rest…" he scratched his head unsure, his friend might be near death and he was giving in to fatigue. Looking around was useless, it was getting darker as they went down…he could barely see Tifa's face, but didn't take much of a guess to see her exhaustion.

"Only a couple of minutes, is that fine with you?" he added sitting near her.

"Yeah…thanks. I want to find Cid as soon as possible but I just keep thinking the worse."

"I know, it's quite arduous but try setting your mind on something else."

"I can't…damn…" she grabbed the sides of her head "I promise, if we find him I'll give him the biggest kiss of his life."

Vincent chuckled.

"Uhmmm…are you…actually laughing?"

He cleared his voice and Tifa smiled.

"Ok, to be fair I'll kiss you both. It's a promise."

Vincent smiled and leaned to her, she felt her heart skip a beat, what was he doing!

He placed a hand on her head with kindness and adjusted himself to the granite wall behind. With a breath of relief and a bit of disappointment she relaxed as well, after a minute of silence she felt something near her right breast…

Maybe she had dared too much and now he was making a move on her, but if he thought he could have his way he'd better think again.

"Vincent Valentine, just because I happen to be a sentimental person and rely on you doesn't mean you can act this way with me."

"…huh? I'm not doing anything."

His finger was still there so she was about to shove it away…but still…as her eyes looked better to the disgusting figure of a huge spider on her….

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" she jumped away and was about to fall if hadn't grasp her in an instant.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

Vincent had no comments for someone who had beat up monsters ten times bigger with bare hands but did as told, still tempted to teach her a lesson for accusing him once more like that.

"There…it's gone now."

"Oh man…that was freaky!"

"_Women…really, geez…"_

"Let's resume or journey shall we."

She nodded looking around her in fear.

"I guess I…should apologize."

"That would be the least yes, considering you have previously mistaken my actions."

"Well I couldn't help it…"

He interrupted her "And you said I was the one building a high opinion."

Tifa was insulted "What's that supposed to mean?" she stopped.

"Just admit it, you are incredibly conceited. You like knowing men long for you but can't get near you with out getting seriously injured, isn't that why you dress so lightly?" he proceeded.

"I dress like this because I want to!"

"And it is your right to do so but don't act all innocent and pretend you don't know how most men would react. Face the consequences of your decisions."

Tifa mostly furious but instead of yelling at him or teaching him a lesson she whimpered.

"No…" he looked at her annoyed "Do not cry…"

Tifa sniffed a bit "I'm not!" she half choked that.

"_Had he been too hard on her? But yet it was about time someone let her notice it."_

"I'm….sorry….really sorry" he noticed she wouldn't come down "Tifa?"

"I'm just a hindrance to you right?"

"…huh?"

"I've been complaining and haven't been good at nothing from the beginning. I wasn't even able to help Cid…the only thing I needed to do was pull him towards me and I…"

The fact she was realizing all this might've been good, but it was totally the wrong time. Vincent's thoughts were on Cid, which proved why he had so lightly broken her fragile mental stability.

"Tifa, I said those things because I know you weren't aware of them. I'm trying to help you!"

"Well thanks!" she half shouted.

"_Good…now she's angry…I don't know which is worse."_

Tifa wined a little before proceeding…with blurred vision and her trembling body she was bound to slip…again. Vincent was ready before she heard her shout and grabbed her and put her down immediately.

"I did not touch you on purpose" he mocked and made his way down once more.

Covering her face as tears fell she didn't dare look at him "Why are you still taunting me?"

"You're right, but…I really want to find Cid and go home and you have to pick up yourself…and maybe hit me on the face…hard!"

Her face showed with traces of tears on it, she seemed to be considering his advice. That scared him.

"Ahumm…" he cleared his voice "Really…maybe not really hit me…just…"

Tifa hugged him tight and cried against his chest; Vincent gave a thought to the situation before giving her the comforting hug back. It wasn't long before the smell of her hair made him remember Cid's specie preservation argument. He definitely had to shove her off before he did something regretful.

"We're almost down…it'd be a waste not to proceed…" he freed himself trying to regain his composure.

"Y-yes…" she cleaned her nose and followed.

In the dim light he saw the reflection of glass…so he jumped down at once. Cid's goggles!

As he ran further he bent down at once to help the wounded, yet alive, friend.

"Cid…"

_End of the chapter, please review._


	9. Marriage

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. Actually, come to think of it, the title really sucks. Thanks for the reviews._

Cid was unconscious and bleeding…but it seemed he wasn't loosing a particular amount of blood. Tifa tried to wake him up but it was useless…grabbing the water they brought along they sprinkled it on his face and even made him drink some.

His eyes started to open a bit and the pilot mumbled incomprehensible words. Tifa had some cure materia…the wounds healed after a while but still kept his eyes closed.

"Tifa, please help and put him on my back, we'll carry him until we find a place where he can be properly treated."

She nodded and picked him up and leaned him against Vincent.

"You want me to do that?"

"We'll take turns so we don't get easily worn out" he suggested.

"Right!"

Even after the last quarrel she was amazed how he carried each problem on his shoulders without further thought. Quite the reliable one indeed.

Looking ahead of them they could see the first rays of light. Tifa's stomach started to rumble.

"Sigh…if I knew things will end up like this I would've stuffed myself last time."

"We had quite a frugal meal last time indeed."

Tifa's hunger was surely playing tricks on her…did she see a house in the distance? She turned to Vincent who kept walking without noticing anything.

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes "Another one?"

"T-tifa…"

"You see it as well?" she gasped and run towards the familiar human habitats.

"Tifa…wait up!" he ran after her _"She's worse than a kid sometimes, geez."_

Around there were only a couple of farm animals, hens all over the place. The sun was clearing the fog around but no sign of people…

Vincent caught up and looked around as well, he spotted the back of an old man rocking on his chair. In unison they approached him.

"Excuse me sir" Tifa bent to his face "Can you help us out a bit?"

The man looked at Tifa with an odd look of surprise and he did not answer.

"Maybe he's a little deaf" and Vincent went near to his ear.

"Excuse me!"

"No need to yell young man, what is it that you need?"

Vincent and Tifa looked at each other puzzled.

"We have a wounded friend, might there be a doctor among you?"

He pointed in a precise direction "Straight this way, once the houses seem to end you'll notice a small shack apart from all others. Professor Ismaloth is our local doctor."

"Thank you very much" added Tifa.

"Humph!"

"What's grandpa's problem with me anyway?" whispered Tifa to Vincent.

"Maybe he's embarrassed to speak to a girl."

She thought that was a really stupid reason but then again, who cared.

They saw a couple of other two villagers…they gave Tifa some really scary looks. She moved nearer to Vincent and Cid…they gave her the chills.

Not too far they found the little shack and knocked properly.

"Come in!"

As they entered they found a young man who was cleaning his hands on a towel.

"Strangers huh?" he had a much reassuring look that the others.

"Yes, my name is Vincent Valentine and this is my friend Tifa Lockhart" he slowly started to put Cid down.

"Our friend…he's seriously injured, could you help us?"

"We'll see what can be done, put him on the little bed there."

The man wore the same baggy country clothes like the others and a small pair of glasses.

"Do you guys have a phone or something?" asked Tifa while he was visiting. The man gave a small chuckle before answering.

"Nope" he checked Cid's pupils and pulse "This town is completely electricity free."

"What?" she turned to Vincent "How are we gonna contact the others?"

"We'll think about it when Cid will feel better."

"Then you'll have a good time to think. Your friend broke his leg and has a commotion. He needs at least a week rest and well, he's not going anywhere with a broken leg. How did it happen?"

"A week?"

"Just a broken leg…" he turned to him "He fell from a cliff…"

"I see…well you guys might want to ask for hospitality in town for the time being."

"We don't…have any money."

The man chuckled again "Don't worry, when you go ask shelter ask for a job and explain them the situation. We don't use money here, payment takes place throughout favor exchanges."

"I see" he nodded "We'll do just that."

Another chuckle, it was becoming annoying.

"Women can't work, it's forbidden."

Then it came back to them the weird looks.

"Aren't there any women in this town?"

"Not many but there are, women have to stay in the house. They take care of the house and the children. That's what your woman will have to do."

"I'm not his woman" she added with a sharp glare.

"Well…I recommend you two get married as soon as possible then."

"Excuse me?" she added bewildered.

The man didn't answer and grabbed two wedding rings from a drawer and placed them in Vincent's palm, he just looked puzzled.

"Perhaps you could be a little more detailed about the situation before making us take such an important step."

The doctor sat on his chair relaxing and picking a most familiar tone, he was clearly enjoying their ignorance.

"This town has a very old-fashioned view of life. Men work and women take care of the kids. They cannot live on their own or without a man who is not her father at least…and you my friend don't look anything like that" he moved to him with amused look.

"And what if we do as we want?" asked Tifa.

"We don't get to save Cid" added a discomforted gunman.

"Well, I can't help you if they tell me not to of course…and another thing, she cannot talk to other men unless she is requested to and will not start speaking until you've given her consent to do so."

Tifa's eyes widened in fury.

"What if I make them?" she cracked her knuckles.

"Tifa…please…" he sighed "What if we were to present ourselves separate. We'd only live apart, right?"

"Oh well of course…but that means she'd be available for marriage and since she has no relatives the first who asks gets her."

Tifa grabbed the rings with violence and looked at them closely. They were just metal with no value. She smiled to herself and bent down in front of Vincent to get his hand.

With mocking tone she tried to minimize the situation "Vincent Valentine, would you marry me?"

Vincent pulled her up "Get up Lockhart".

_End of the chapter, please review._


	10. The Village

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. I might slow the uploads as I start to need to study for exams…thanks for the attention to everyone in advance._

They waited patiently in the living room of the mayor's house. Not that the doctor had told them he was the mayor but his position among others had given them that idea. The house was old and had little furniture but cozy and the warmth from the fire was enough for both.

"Welcome among us strangers."

An old man came slowly down from the stairs using a stick to help himself. Since he took so long it didn't seem it was only make-believe.

"My name is Wotton…Jeremiahs Wotton" he shoved his hand to Vincent who promptly took it and shook it.

"My name is Vincent Valentine, and this is my wife Tifa…"

Tifa bent her head a little but kept quite. He gave her a long look, she wore an according pink dress and her hair had been pulled up in a bun.

"I see you've settled her in proper garments and ways."

"Yes, we are willing to accept all conditions in effort to heal our friend."

"And I value that. Is he a relative?"

Vincent tried to think quick "Yes, he's my wife's cousin".

Weather it was important to Cid to be part of the family, he didn't know, but just in case.

"Well, I'd like to know you two better but work awaits me like everyone here Mr. Valentine. My son Xavier will escort you to your room and you'll be waking up early…you have the rest of the day to yourselves."

What seemed his son came shortly, he was barely a man yet.

"If you will please follow me" he asked courteously.

"Ah…" he added before they left "I'll be delighted to have you and your wife at dinner. My woman is quite a cook."

"We'll be glad to attend to Mr. Wotton" and so they left.

XX

"…the wood for the fire can be found outside and as for the toilet…" he opened a small door "here it is."

Tifa pulled Vincent's sleeve.

"Where's the shower dammit?"

Vincent couldn't help notice Tifa became more of a tomboy since she was forced to wear those clothes.

"Erm…where do we go to bath?"

"The bathroom is in the first floor…so that everyone has warm water you have to tell us when you want to bath and at which time."

"A sort of appointment?"

"Exactly" he nodded and moved to the next room.

"This is your bedroom and that is a wardrobe with some clothes that have been previously arranged for both."

"Very considerate" he looked at the fireplace "Is that the only place to take warm?"

"Well, aside from the kitchen's stove yes. Please, be careful in not using too much wood."

"We will, thank you for everything."

He left quickly.

Tifa breathed in relief and ran to the bed.

"I take the bed!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow "Please, don't be so generous, you make me feel embarrassed."

She giggled "We'll take turns of course."

"Don't worry, I'm used to sleep in the cold."

"That just make me feel guiltier, you know?" she sat on the bed jumping on it a bit.

The mattress was really hard and she couldn't reach the ground with her feet.

"This bed is too tall."

Vincent turned to look at the kitchen "You're just too short."

"Grunt!"

She was giving it her best by making fun of every little thing, how could she admit the embarrassment caused by living with Vincent.

"_I guess I should be thankful I'm not with Cid…sigh…hope the dim bulb gets better soon"._

XX

They left to go to the mayor's house, walking outside Tifa received another dozen stares.

"Once Cid is better I'm kicking their butts."

"Haven't you gotten used to it, we're strangers, it's normal" but he didn't want to admit they were looking at her indeed.

Tightening her grip around his arm and he felt more responsible for her safety even if she could clearly wipe them off alone.

The mayor greeted them and they were asked to feel at ease. Many plates with food were served: chicken, potatoes, carrots and many more vegetables.

"You must really be famished?"

"My apologies but yes, we were starving…"

Tifa was eating like a wild animal and he had to nudge her.

"How long have you two been married?"

Pause.

"A year…"

He looked amazed "And…any kids?"

Pause.

"We're waiting for an appropriate moment."

Tifa gave him a weird look _"What's with those long pauses?"_

The mayor chuckled "What is a woman with out her kids I ask…I know people from the outside have that animal way of living but seriously…"

"I wouldn't know…" he felt as angry as Tifa who had been imagining herself knocking the old fart down.

XX

Once back to their room Tifa asked once more Vincent if he wanted to take the bed.

"Its fine, you've worked more than me today. Night!" he closed the door for her.

Tifa took a long blouse to sleep and cuddled into bed but besides the hard bed thinking of Vincent sleeping in the next room gave her a hard time to rest.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	11. Dwelling Couple

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. Well, seems like I was finally able to end this fic so maybe uploading it will be faster., I just need to carefully check the chapters proper grammar…which I hope it's good since I've had no complains so far U Still I wish to improve my description methods but man, it's freaking hard. Thanks for the attention as always._

She turned to gaze at the sun shining on her face and got up.

"Man…this bed is breaking my back" she almost fell, she forgot the bed's height.

"Great…I'm just loving this place!" she opened the door to the living room.

"Vinceeeee!" she called out but he wasn't there.

"Where the hell did he go! Living me alone like this, darn bastard!"

Toc-toc.

"Vince?" she ran to open.

A woman appeared before her and she looked rather bothered by her night blouse.

"Oops…sorry…just got up!"

"That I see! Holy planet dear girl, it's almost lunch time. Haven't you prepared your husbands meal yet?"

"Lunch time?" just how long had she been sleeping.

"Where's Vincent?"

"You dare ask? Mr. Valentine is at work dear. Now go dress yourself quick."

She looked like she was around her age but acted like she was over her sixties or something but at least she had the occasion to talk to someone else.

XX

"I'm so glad I can talk to someone!"

"Well, Mr.Wotton kindly asked my husband to attend you in your first day's duties. So I'll teach you the proper ways of a good wife."

"_Couldn't they just mind their own business? Damn!"_

First of all since you didn't wake up early you had no chance to take the daily supplies so I've brought mine. Now let's start cooking."

The lady helped her cook in that hideous prehistoric kitchen.

Toc-toc.

"I suppose that is your husband dear, but why doesn't he just come in?"

"Maybe he thinks that's polite?" she moved to open the door.

"Vinny!" she yelled and the lady just looked bewildered.

"Hi" he waved to the lady at her back "Can you speak if I ask you to?"

"I'll make a special exception since my husband isn't here" she bowed "My name is Kathrina Blushy".

Tifa pulled him to sit "Lunch time!"

"Ah…thanks."

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have to attend my husband as well. Mrs. Lockhart, please remember to attend your husband at dinner and breakfast from now on, and you will also consider cleaning around a bit."

"Sure" she smiled stupidly and waved.

The girl left.

"Screw yourself!" she pulled her tongue.

"Those clothes have a bad effect on you."

"How so?"

"You were so much feminine wearing the skirt."

She giggled and pulled her dress up and Vincent blinked nervously.

"I have my skirt below!"

"Oh brother…"

XX

After lunch he aimed to the book shelf. He started to browse the books…there were only kitchen book and some that catalogued the various plants and flowers.

"Bored huh?"

"Indeed."

"So what's your job about?"

He sat on the couch.

"I have to help them with the farm. Plant stuff and take care of the animals. Supposedly some days I'll be working all day."

"Poor Vinny!" she added picking a mocking tone every time more often.

"You better prepare food for us at least."

"Don't worry, I'm a better cook than I look"

"Your looks usually kill so…"

She shoved a pillow on his head.

"Jerk!"

"I wonder how Cid is doing".

"Can we go seem him!"

"The Professor said he'd come to us right away when he'll wake up. Let's be patient."

"I'm bored…!" she grabbed his neck pretending to choke him.

"Well, you could clean around a bit…"

"Humph! You're boring too!"

Vincent had the idea living with her wasn't going to be easy at all.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	12. Not So Lightly

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. Well, here goes nothing…U_

Vincent came back with a most unusual smile, she looked at him weird, and it just didn't suit him.

"What's up with you?"

"Cid's awake and doing good" he removed his jacket.

"Is he? Can we go see him?"

"Certainly, but let me eat something first."

"Oh joy! We'll be leaving this town of chauvinists soon! Yay!"

"Err…Tifa…food?"

"Oh right…"

She shoved a plate with boiled vegetables…he looked at them and decided to give it a try.

It was surprisingly good.

"Hurry! I want go meet Cid!"

XX

Professor Ismaloth welcomed them and they could hear Cid shouting from the bed. Tifa ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey sweetie-pie!"

She lightly hit his head.

"So I guess that means you're doing fine."

"Well, I can't walk" he knocked on the plaster and Tifa grabbed a pencil.

"So, you took care of the princess?" Cid asked Vincent.

"Princess?" he thought he said because of her pink dress "That really suits her nicely considering it took her forever to cook at least."

She gave him a mean stare and started scribbling on his leg.

"Huh? Flying Pervert!"

"That should keep you faithful for a while. So ,when will you be ready to go?"

"I hope soon!"

"I'm afraid Mr. Highwind needs some more time here with me, but don't fret Miss Lockhart, I'm taking good care of him" he took her hands with care but Tifa removed them with an awkward sensation.

"Oh excuse me…"

"It's…sorry…It's just I don't like to be touched much."

"Well, we should let him rest some more" added Vincent "We'll bring you something to eat soon."

"Hey Tif, what about my kiss?"

"Humph!" she moved her hands to her waist approaching him with a mischievous look.

"O-ok…never mind" he shook his hands.

Tifa bent and gave him a kiss in the lips.

"There, you can say I keep my promises."

"I can't wait to get hurt once more then…"

"I'll be sure you're dead if you try anything Highwind!"

"Any way we could get out of here Professor? Any map?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, we don't keep maps, the villagers don't want people outside to know of this place."

"There has to be one!" he insisted.

"Perhaps Mr. Wotton…ask him."

XX

As they arrived home Tifa let herself go on the couch taking her coat off, she threw it the ground.

Vincent picked it up and placed it where it belonged, and did the same with his jacket.

"Aren't you just a little bit too perfectionist?"

"I just like order, I understand that is completely unlike you."

He sat near her, she was making a braid with one of her locks.

"We have to convince that Mr.Wotton to give us his map."

"If he has one…" she added.

"I'm sure he has…"

Tifa stared a bit at Vincent, his face looked seriously concerned and she got up and moved near him.

"Hum?"

She kissed him in the lips lightly.

"What was that for?"

"I promised, remember? Besides, I thought you might need something to cheer up."

"Well, you should be more eager than me to get out of here….and I really don't see anything interesting in a smooch…" he let his head fall back on the sofa.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?"

"Was that even a kiss? Seriously, I pity your adolescence."

She hit him with a pillow.

"Look whose talking, the guy who slept in a coffin for years…when was the last time you kissed?"

"I can't remember honestly…but I'm sure kissing hasn't been reduced to this."

"Fine" she kneed beside him and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Kiss me in the fitting way then."

"You're seriously bored aren't you?" he got up amused but Tifa pulled his arm.

"Get back here you coward!"

It seemed so wrong but still a challenge is a challenge.

"Fine…" he grabbed her chin with his hand and crushed inside her. His tongue had no problem moving further and Tifa felt weird. Weather he had been too aggressive or she was simply unaware of wad she had coming she had kept her eyes wide open.

He released her shortly letting her breath, her face ten shades of red but then she got up and slapped his face.

Vincent was left amused while Tifa went straight to the bedroom closing the door behind.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	13. Subterfuge

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. Thanks for the hearth warming reviews everyone. _

Boy had he screwed it up this time. With the excuse of the offence inflicted on her yesterday she refused to cook for him and worst, she wouldn't even speak to him nor let him use the bed again.

Vincent found it normal…amusing…perhaps a little bit sad on how seriously she had taken such a common act…but, as they say, the first is a tragedy but the second is a comedy. He wasn't patient enough to let her wine forever.

"Here…" she shoved a plate with potatoes in. Seemed meat was a rare feast there.

"Tifa…could you please stop acting like this. I thought you had agreed on not acting childish again."

"You're the one responsible for this."

"Holy Planet! I should've known better before playing along."

"Playing along? You just had to go and take your chance…pervert!" she looked away.

"It was just a joke" he snorted.

"How's that now?"

"After studying you so closely I can definitely say you're the most immature and selfish person I've ever met."

"And you're just some smart ass who thinks he knows everything about everyone!" she left and closed herself in her room…again!

It was becoming unbearable, but he had no intention to give in her to her whims.

Tifa escaped from the window and with an accurate jump she landed on the ground. A martial artist surely knew how to move…but a long dress with long sleeves was a real challenge.

"If that bastard doesn't want me I'll go to the doctors house!" and so she left.

XX

"What's the idea of letting your wife run around town alone? Have you any idea of what ruckus her little _escapade_ caused?"

"I'm sorry" he sighed, once more she'd given him trouble "We had a little quarrel."

"So you just slap her back to her senses…that's how we work things here."

"I'm not going to use any violence on my wife!"

His tone got a bit too high, and he wondered weather he was protecting her or angry because she left.

"Whatever the case…I'll settle things my way."

XX

"Giving me orders like that, humph, he's taking this make believe marriage a little too serious in my opinion."

Cid chuckled.

"Maybe you should talk things out Tif, I know Vince, and he's one who listens."

"I don't want to talk to him ever again!"

"Seriously, what the hell did he do to you?"

A flash of memory and she blushed…quickly she turned away.

"That's all! He just told me what to do!"

"That's why I'm agreeing a bit with him…"

"WHAT!"

"I'm just saying that maybe you should consider a little-inny-bitty his comment."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

She sighed and then suddenly she heard Vincent come in.

"Tifa…"

"Forget it Valentine, I'm staying here."

"I'd have no trouble letting you doing so if it weren't for Cid…or you want to be a hindrance once more?"

Hindrance? Darn bastard brining that up just to make her change her mind. She frowned a bit before getting up from the bed.

"I'm doing it for you Highwind."

"Boy, I feel like a weight if you guys act like that."

"You aren't" assured the gunman "If you were we wouldn't concern for your welfare so much. Let's go Lockhart."

XX

Outside Mr.Wotton and a couple of other men waited giving them scolding looks, especially to Tifa.

"Your conduct has been a great insult for us, **we** who've kindly accepted you among us."

"I'm sorry…"

She spoke without consent but the old man didn't concern much.

"She will be punished."

"Huh? What…" she was silenced by Vincent with one hand.

"What do you mean by punished?"

"She'll be isolated for one day!"

"Can there be an exception, we're not very acknowledging still with your rules…"

"I've already shorten it for her special case…it would've been four days!"

"I'll take the responsibility. I'll go there in her place."

"Vinc…"

"Don't speak anymore Tifa…"

She shut her mouth with great effort.

"The purpose of the punishment is to teach her a lesson."

"I'll do that myself, she's under my responsibility. After all in order to become a good wife I need to become a good husband first."

Mr. Wotton seemed particularly satisfied with it, his resolve was admirable.

"I'll let you take care of her then" he looked at her with despise "You're very lucky woman Mrs. Valentine" and so he left with the others.

Vincent moved on and she followed with her head down.

"I'm…" she stopped…how many times had she realized too late of undertaking wrong actions?

_End of the chapter, please review._


	14. Pitch Black Stand

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. This is harder than it looks P I still have a long way ahead…you don't mind, right? _

Breakfast was ready even before he got up. He blinked a bit in disbelieve.

"Tifa…?"

"Yes, what is it? You don't like it?"

Vincent looked at the scrambled eggs, the buttered bread and the milked tea.

"No…no, it's not that, just…"

"Eat quickly then, or you'll be late."

He obeyed and spoke no more.

When he got back home the scene repeated!

"Welcome home Vinny!" she took his coat off "Go sit and eat before it gets cold."

There was meat in the table…chicken! There were some mashed potatoes on one side and she had put butter in them to make them tastier.

"Aren't you…eating?"

"Oh, I already ate before you, that way I can tend you the better" she smiled.

After lunch he sat on the couch a while and Tifa followed him like a puppy.

"Anything else you need?"

Definitely things were taking a horrid turn. Bearing the new Tifa was worse than he thought and it was simply his fault.

"Yes, please stop acting like this."

"Huh? I'm not acting properly?"

"I…don't want you to act like that …"

"How's that?" her response sharp and full of dignity "My constant complaints and lack of tact have caused nothing but trouble. I'll adapt to the current situation as long as needed."

"First! I never said you had to act like a slave would. I…have thought about it for a while and I agree and I'm glad that you're looking forward to improve yourself, however, I'm at fault too for several things. I've judged too hastily without taking consideration of how much you felt suffocated in this place."

"I really don't think you acted wrong…"

"No…from now on, before saying something too harsh we will think twice and discuss it like to mature adults."

"Agreed!" she raised her hand in sign of promise.

"Well, now…you can go back to being your usual obnoxious and adorable self."

"Is that so?"

Tifa grabbed a pillow and hit him hard.

"Pillow fight!"

Vincent bent his head down "I think I got something in my eye…"

"Oh sorry…I over…" she got hit.

"Humph! Never let your guard down Lockhart…"

XX

Tifa went to take a night bath as her usual, she came back really quickly and barged in the room.

"Vincent…"

"Huh? What happened?"

"I think someone was peeking on me…"

He lifted an eyebrow "I hardly doubt that, considering the ways of these people."

"I know but still…I noticed a reflex of glass on the edge of the door".

"Next time I'll accompany you and wait outside, ok?"

She nodded nervously and went near the stove to dry her hair.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep bathing so late."

"I feel better when nobody is around, or at least, I felt."

"You can take the bed tonight…that hair isn't drying anytime soon."

"It's fine…I don't get sick easily."

"Tif…"

"It's fine!"

Her voice wasn't an order, it was more a consent to sleep without guilt in the warmer room.

"Besides I'll wet the pillows…"

Having slept in a cold basement for long time gave him a unique resistance to cold weather and he knew Tifa had nothing like that. He was so concerned he couldn't get any sleep and finally he got up convinced to exchange beds.

She was fast asleep, even in that cold part of the small apartment, every once in a while he heard her snore. He smiled and realized she was really asleep.

With delicate care he picked her up slowly, that would've saved him the trouble of arguing for half an hour about the various reasons why she should take the bed.

Her body was warmer than he thought, and the fresh smell of her body made him want to squeeze her against him. He resisted the momentary impulse and rushed to the bed where he placed her slowly pulling the sheets above her.

She turned "Vinc..ent…"

He blinked for a moment and decided to head back to the couch without further ado.

"Vincent…"

He turned once more, she was awake, barely but awake.

"What are you doing?" she rubbed her eye.

"Don't worry sleep…" he moved once more.

"Stay…"

Tempted but wouldn't give in.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Please…I feel lonely…"

He moved back to her, with a heavy debate building inside, meanwhile he decided to bend down near the bed looking at Tifa straight in the eyes. She clutched to his neck with need.

"What's wrong Tifa?"

"I just need you to be by my side."

He laid next to her afraid to give in to the arousal she had been provoking for more than just a while.

"I'm a little afraid that I might not be able to resist you much…"

"I don't care…" she hold to him tighter so he couldn't escape. Her breath had increased Vincent's awareness of her body.

"You should…"

"You said you didn't like me…"

"I've deceived you."

"So you like me…"

"A lot yes…" he felt his hands stroking her body without his consent.

"I like Vincent too…" and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

She'd done it.

He rolled over her pulling her body tightly and kissing her anxiously, his hands all over her body trying to release her from her clothes.

No fighting back, she accepted his kisses and his touch moaning softly…she just clutched tighter to his neck trying to re-enact the smell she came to memorize and love.

Her tongue was quickly pacing with Vincent's and she had no more need to think of breathing. As she felt him remove her blouse she imitated him by releasing his shirt. She yelped when Vincent's mouth landed on one of her bare breasts, his hand teasing the thin fabric of her underwear made her moan louder. She was ready and quickly removed her panties as well.

The last constraint of his boxers and one look of consent from her was all he needed. She bucked against his hardness in affirmative response.

Her nails deepened in his back sharing the pain and also the immediate pleasure after as she slowly scratched his back softly…

"Vince…" she kept moaning.

His thrust picked up quickly as she adapted to him, she felt tight and pleasure was assured for both.

An orgasm struck her body like lightning…and Tifa cried out with her head moving nervously.

His mouth searched hers desperately not wanting to let go of it anymore. It wasn't long before she cried his name louder than ever. Vincent lingered above her a minute before letting himself go beside her.

"Vince…"

"Uhm…" his head against the pillow.

"…how did you know I…hadn't had sex before…?"

He turned his head "Well…you kissed so badly it seemed…evident."

She clutched to him with a smile.

With one last smile they fell fast asleep.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	15. Syringe

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. _

Tifa's eyes blinked at her side…he surely must've left for work. She was so tired she didn't even make him breakfast.

"Sigh…"

Lying on the bed for a while she tried to recollect the memories from the previous night. She smiled to herself, she was happy…there was no regret besides not waking up to get him something to eat.

With one sharp move she got up, she felt so tired…darn bastard…. She dragged herself to the kitchen taking a good look outside…she wondered what time was it. After getting dressed quickly she went downstairs to get her daily supplies.

"We got up early again Mrs. Valentine?"

She kept quiet in front of the annoying delivery man, she didn't even bother to know his name.

As quickly as possible she started boiling the water to make him some pasta…

"A lot too…if he's reduced the same as me we need a lot of food…" one more giggle. She kept daydreaming like a silly girl at her first crush, but it was undeniable she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

XX

"We can go visit Cid again later?"

"Sure…" he rested his head on one hand looking at her, Tifa stared back for a while.

She shoved her hands in front of his face.

"Tifa…do you….regret anything that happen?"

"Nope, not at all…" she kissed his nose for a more convincing reply, as she sat back she stared hard at him too.

"It's not like…" she looked daggers at him "You're the one trying to tell me something, you're not one of those bastards who sleeps with a woman to ditch her right after?"

Her conclusion had heavily shocked him.

"Absolutely not, I'm nothing like such kind of men."

"Well, if you dare do anything like that…" she cracked her knuckles just making him smile.

"Before going to meet Cid…" he pulled her close and kissed her laying her on the couch.

"The couch is small…" she wined.

Vincent pulled her up while she crossed her legs around his waist and took her to the bedroom.

"In the middle of the afternoon?" she giggled and started kissing his neck.

Toc-toc.

Vincent stopped a moment.

"They knocked, you know?"

He sighed heavily and let Tifa down.

"Yes?" he opened the door with force and was willing to slam it to whoever had…

"Professor Ismaloth?"

"Hello" he smiled.

XX

"I'm keeping Mr. Highwind for another day but I think he's perfectly able to walk now."

Cid walked slowly around the room.

"We can finally get out of here!" she cried.

"Err…uhmm…" the doctor scratched his head.

"Listen, I'll go talk with Mr. Wotton right away about a possibility of at least having an idea of our position."

"I don't think that will work Mr.Valentine, I mean, you two seemed to have adapted and are now leaving peacefully here."

Tifa helped Cid making him lean against her "Does it hurt?"

"Whaddaya think! But at least I get to lay on you…"

"Idiot!" she joked.

"Miss. Lockhart is so much more radiant than usual. I always thought she was a very attractive woman I must say…"

"You're seeing only half of it" he smiled to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I'll go talk with the mayor. Ask Tifa to wait here with Cid please."

"No problem."

Tifa saw Vincent exit and rushed to the door.

"Mr. Valentine had an errand but he'll be back soon I'm sure."

"Oh, ok."

"Why don't you let your friend rest a bit?"

"Hey, ya kidding me! I'm feeling great."

"Listen to the doctor Cid" she helped him reach the bed and placed him slowly.

"Why do you want to leave so badly Miss Lockhart? I thought you were perhaps, feeling at ease now."

"Excuse me? I've treated like less than human by these people and you're even wondering if I'm feeling any better? You have to be kidding me!"

"Please forgive me lack of tact then…"the doctor took a syringe out and pulled some liquid into it.

"What's that for doctor?" she asked.

"Your friend needs it…"

"Boy I hate shots" she looked away terrified.

The doctor injected in Cid's arm, he was pretty strong about it but seriously concerned.

"Err…that's the first time I see you give me a shot."

"Do not worry Mr. Highwind" he turned to Tifa "Miss Lockhart would you mind taking the alcohol behind you please?"

"Not at all" she turned quickly to reach it.

"Tifa!"

She heard Cid cry out but before she turned the man had injected her in her arm as well. Quickly she shoved him away.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING**!" she shouted out loud pushing him away.

Cid got out of bed but his eyes started closing against his will.

"Tifa…"

"Cid!" she grabbed him before he fell but her senses…made her lie against the ground letting her see for last the man's wicked smirk on.

_End of the chapter, please review. _


	16. Beneficial Help?

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. Ok, sorry but I'll be updating rather slowly till July because of my finals…gomene! _

He knocked at the front door but no answer. Since they were surely waiting for him he entered without permission.

"Tifa!" he called.

Nothing.

"Professor Ismaloth…" he moved on through the small house "…Cid…"

Nothing. Nobody was around, Cid's bed was empty.

He heard a noise behind him, a familiar one, a quick turn and he was looking at the barrel of a gun.

"Professor…?" he looked at him bewildered his voice chocking inside…the pieces forming in his mind slowly started placing a more confident and firm tone.

"What have you done to my friends?"

"They're alive" he responded without doubt or acting boldly, after all, he knew this people were no amateurs.

"Raise your arms! Do it!"

He obeyed, slowly.

"Turn and move forward…" he moved straight and turned left as directed, behind a drawer there was a passage way below…

"Down…" he followed him without taking his eyes off of him.

Down he witnessed a true nightmare. Cid was locked inside a small prison and Tifa was chained to the wall and one leg was chained to a heavy metal ball.

He just looked worried, they seemed to be waking up just now.

"Move! Open the prison door and get inside."

Once inside, the man locked it with turns of chains and a heavy lock. Vincent ran to help Cid up.

"Vin….what appen? Uhmm…"

He breathed in relief, at least he was safe and turned to Tifa.

The insane professor had removed his gun and was bending down to Tifa.

"What are you trying to do to her?"

"I…like her…you don't see pretty pets like this too often."

He grabbed some scissors and started cutting her dress off. Her top and her bra were cut in the middle too, leaving her skin between her breasts visible.

"You sick BASTARD!" he tried forcing the metal.

"Useless…" he turned with a smile.

Cid got up and moved as quickly as his senses let him to the lock.

"Freaking motherfucker! I'm gonna…" he started toying with the lock.

"Useless…" he repeated ripping her skirt. Tifa's head moved and here eyes started opening…she yelped.

"What are…you doing!"

"TIFA!"

"Dammit! Open already!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shut-up or I'm killing your friends!" he took the gun pointing at Vincent.

"Tifa!" he started kicking the bars with full strength. Cid's sweat dripping nervously.

The man smiled and touched her thigh shoving up.

Tifa tried to move, but hesitated, he had that gun and possibly…he wouldn't' think twice hurting her friends.

"TIFA! Forget about us! Dammit!"

"Com'on…com'on"

Cid's concentration, Tifa's closed eyes in horror, the sick professor were too caught up to notice Vincent.

Cid turned to a familiar and frightening sound of a deep roar. Even though he hadn't witnessed it more than once he remembered well how Vincent's rage affected his organism. It seemed like the professor had more trouble than he could bear.

He wasn't Vincent…he was Chaos now…they were ALL in trouble.

Without much problems he definitely broke the iron bars and in an instant he was on the professor.

Tifa shouted in horror while Cid grabbed the gun.

Blood splattered all over as he squished his body like a tomato.

Both Cid and Tifa knew perfectly that Vincent wasn't there anymore…there was only Chaos, and Chaos wasn't a friend.

"Tifa! Run!"

"HOW?" she shoved in every possible way but she couldn't free herself. The monster grabbed her but her arms were tightly chained and she almost had her arms broke.

"Vincent! Vincent! It's me!" she kept shouting.

"Vinc! Sorry…" he shot at his left shoulder.

The monster in pain turned letting Tifa fall, the keys…she used her free leg to reach them while Cid ran away. The monster followed and in an instant Tifa was after him.

Cid kept asking the people to run, as he did, for a while…his leg had been stressed out too much and he was feeling the pain.

Chaos jumped before him in an instant.

"Shit…" he covered himself but then he looked up and saw Tifa hitting him hard on the side.

Chaos got up at once in rage…

"Tifa….careful…"

She didn't hesitate and ran to him "Vincent! Wake up!"

The monster shoved his arm against her but she dodged, she expected it and jumped over him.

"Vincent…please…wake-up…" he fists trying to get a close encounter with his face.

Chaos shook his head nervously and threw Tifa to the ground. The beast was ready to pulverize Tifa, but perhaps deep feelings within were having the best of him, with one last long roar he flew away.

"Damn!" Cid moved as fast as he could to the wounded friend.

"Hey Tif…"

"I'm ok…" she reassured picking herself up "Just scars! We have to stop him before others get hurt."

It wasn't long till they found the familiar figure lying down in his human form.

"Vincent!" she ran to him and picked him up.

"Well, he always kinds of fades away, he just needs to recover his energy."

The people in the village were starting to emerge and look at the threesome with wide eyes.

"Show is over!" she picked up Vincent and carried him on her back "Thank me and Cid we prevented him from killing any of you."

Cid followed Tifa without talking, boy was she ever angry.

She tied the ripped shirt and moved on with no trouble with Vincent's weight but rather his legs, he was taller and thus, hard to manage. Cid wished for a place where they could bathe and remove the remaining pieces of the professor on their clothes.

_End of the chapter, please review._


	17. Lucrecia

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. _

They had no idea where they were headed and the day was getting dark too quick. Cold breeze and the last leaves gave clear signs of the arrival of winter. Cid followed Tifa without caring to ask her where she was leading them; obviously her only concern at the moment was to move away from there as quickly as possible. How he wished to help her carry Vincent but his leg had been gentle enough to let him keep her furious pace.

As if she had read his mind she stopped and turned.

"Cid, are you…do you want to rest?"

He blinked a bit biting his lower lip. Once more she read right through him and slowly placed Vincent on the ground. Cid took out his cell phone and tried checking for any coverage…nothing once more.

"I'm going to look around for any eatables…" and so he left.

Vincent was deeply asleep, she heard him mumble some incomprehensible words from time to time. She brushed his hair from his face deeply concerned. Why did she want to cry? He wasn't going to die, that was sure from the way his wound had already healed. Still, something inside bothered her deeply as she bent down trying to take comfort on a kiss.

"Tifa!" Cid came running not without a goofy jump because of his precarious condition.

"What is it?"

"Fire…there's fire coming…ahead…hanf…"

She quickly took Vincent on her back.

"Lead the way!"

It was true, on top of the trees she could see a clear sign of fire coming out from who knows where. They followed the column of smoke which was further than it seemed. Finally they saw the small shack.

Tifa had learned from before to avoid running to any human-looking-shelter so eagerly.

"Eyes open Highwind."

"Yup!" he looked the house closely, and the proceeded further to give it a quick turn.

"Hey you!"

Cid met another fire weapon, it was a shot-gun more precisely, and more precisely in the hand of a woman.

"Err emm…sorry, we were only looking for a little shelter…" he backed up.

The woman had dark brown hair apparently tied in a pony tail but it was completely scattered all over. Her clothes were baggy men clothes and obviously not hers since she had them all rolled up to fit. Even with all that dirt on her face and some evident wrinkles she was quite attractive.

"_Thinking such thing with a gun pointed…I'm such an asshole…"_

"What you laughing at?"

"Nothing…sorry…sorry…"

"Cid…" she gasped to see the woman with a gun "What's going on?"

"And who are you?"

Tifa could read in her eyes the fierce look hiding only a scared woman.

"We don't want to harm you, my friend needs to eat well. Do you have anything to eat?"

She turned her gun to her.

"Please…" she pleaded with all her heart trying to convince her.

"Fine…" she let her gun down "Follow me."

XXXXX

"_A hum?"_ he seemed to slowly recover his strength. He tried opening his eyes a bit and smile to the familiar figure humming. Seemed like he was noticed because he heard the reply.

"Rest, you'll eat soon…"

"Yes…Lucrecia…" and he was once more asleep.

XXXXXX

"I'm so happy to hear he's getting better."

Cid gave her the oddest look "Boy, where you so thrilled with me as well?"

"Ah, no, I mean…" she giggled "Obviously you dork!"

"Uhmmm…"

"Well, we can make some good food out of a couple of this…"

She held tight in front of them a pair of dead rabbits.

"Uhmmm…" she felt like puking after seeing those dead things.

"What's your name anyways?"

"Viviane."

"Viviane what?"

"That's it."

"No…surname?"

"My surname died with my husband."

"Oh…we're sorry…"

"Me not! Darn bastard!"

"Feel like telling us you're story Viviane?"

She stared at them quite a while, then she grabbed the chair turning it backwards and sitting in a very manly way. Cid was liking her less and less.

"Sure! I…me and my husband…we arrived here when our aircraft had an accident. We had no way to return to the real world so we established ourselves here a long with the others."

"Others?"

Tifa startled, by any chance…

"By any chance you and the others are the ones who live in that village not far from here?"

"I see you've unfortunately met them" she breathed deeply "Me and my husband lived with them for a while. Then, one day, they thought it'd be best to set some rules…rules started becoming troublesome for women, which, being only a few couldn't fight back much."

"So you two left?" added Cid.

She chuckled "Not really…my husband disapproved so he pretended to abide to those fucked up rules. We kept it like that for a while…"

She spit on the ground giving further chills to Cid.

"…then he became just like them. He dared give me orders and finally…he once slapped me and I snapped back! I got up, packed my things and left!"

"So, he's actually alive?"

"Probably...but I don't really give a damn!"

"Maybe you can describe him, we might be able to understand who he was…"

She shrugged "It doesn't matter, I never wanna hear about him again."

They heard some noise from inside the room. Tifa got up at once but remained still as she saw him open the door slowly but fully recovered.

"Vincent!" she tried to contain herself "You're fine…" her heart beating like crazy fighting the urge to seize him.

"Y…" he backed up and his eyes widened in an unnatural way before them. He fell on the ground his eyes still wide in horror.

"Vincent?"

"Hey! What's up my man?" Cid got up as well moving to him.

"Lucrecia…."

_End of the chapter, please review._


	18. Ordinary Betrayal

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. _

"Seriously, I think your friend took more than a gun shot on his shoulder."

She obviously wasn't particularly concerned or aware of the situation in which she got herself by the whims of a sick humoured destiny.

Cid just couldn't believe she was just like Vincent's lost long love and Tifa…she was simply pissed. All she did was lay her head on the table and give scary stares to anyone who looked at her.

Vincent was in his bed resting once more after the previous shock, but obviously he was taking some time to swallow the last amount of disconcerting information.

Viviane was completely uninterested on their problems and just got up to cook the luscious rabbits waiting on her small kitchen.

"So, are you gonna eat or what?" she asked annoyed.

"Err…sure…I think Vince's gonna need to eat…"

"Not me! I'm fine!" she turned.

"What's the bitch's problem?" she asked.

"Not sure actually…hoy Tif…" he called her by putting a hand on her shoulder but she shoved him off.

"Leave me alone!" and she decided finally to get up and take a walk outside leaving both incredibly puzzled.

"Does she and the other guy have something between them?"

"What?" he chuckled "No way! She's probably remembering another guy lost over a dead woman. I guess she's sick of it."

"Now I get it why he called me _Lucrecia _before…"

XXXXX

The day was warmer than the ones spent back at the village and walking among trees and leaves filled with icky insects wasn't a problem for once. She brushed violently any branch or leaf in her way making a path leading…nowhere. She turned back after a while trying to restrain her emotions from making her get lost.

"_Just what I'd need, to get lost on my own…geeez" _she sighed heavily. She bent down to the curious figure of a snail and started looking at it.

"_Really, I'm starting to fill like such an idiot! Why do I get involved with this kind of men? Just once I'd like to have a man who isn't mourning."_

The snail was almost reaching a white mushroom and Tifa thought about giving him a hand there…wherever it was that it was going…

"_Am I…a substitute?" _after a while she felt a drop on her cheek, she swiped it away. Was she crying? How can she not be aware of it? She looked up, perhaps it came down from the trees.

Having enough of the snail and questioning she headed back, following the road of destruction she had delivered to that small wild life. Surprisingly she felt better and looked around her more carefully. Maybe she'd find something to eat.

Her attention dropped on a small tree, a very small one. She moved closer. It was more like a pile of leafs…and oh coincidence…another path of destruction was delivered here…but not from her. She followed it to the leaves and moved them…they were…covering…som…

"A CAR!"

She ran back with all her strength to the others. How happy would they be knowing she found a way to move faster and probably away. Maybe Viviane knew something about it, maybe it was hers but she refused to…she stopped.

"Why would Viviane not tell us about it? She doesn't want to share it with us?"

The way she had almost immediately trusted them, the fact she kept secret the vehicle knowing they needed a way out and specially…what a coincidence she'd look so much alike Vincent's mourned woman.

When she got back she found Cid waiting for her, he waved.

"You ok?"

She waved back smiling "Sure!"

"_Looks like she got her cool back" _he breathed in relief.

She entered and found Vincent talking to the woman who was ruining her life just by being alive.

"Tifa…" he got up "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, just sit" her look had washed away all anger.

"Viviane, by any chance…do you have a map or a phone?"

"I've already told yer partner here that I have nothing like that!"

Tifa quickly turned away hiding a smirk _"Darn bitch! I know you're hiding it."_

"Tifa!" Vincent called her but she didn't listen and went straight outside.

"Tifa! Wait!" he pulled her arm "What is with this attitude of yours?"

"I'm…fine…why don't you just go back to your _Lucrecia_."

"It's not as it seems, I was just surprised. That's all."

"She's a hoax and nothing more…That woman is hiding something from us."

"That's ridiculous. Your jealousy is making you…"

"Jealousy!" she gave him a cold stare "I don't feel anything like that. I'm quite surprised you've set aside your usual suspicions because of her looks."

"What…are you talking about?"

She wouldn't tell him about that car, just not yet! She had to enjoy her victory and perhaps release him from his past…as possible as it could be.

"You have to forget about Lucrecia already!"

"It's a normal reaction to have when you meet someone you…"

"HEY!"

Cid ran to them, continuing was futile. Perhaps she could tell Cid at least…

"Dinner or whatever is ready. You guys doing ok?"

"Sure sure…" she added heading to the shack _"Better check if the food is poisoned"._

"Hey Vinc! Was Lucrecia…really like that…?"

"Well, pretty much…a lot actually…yes. Her hair is a bit darker perhaps but the rest…"

"Even that…attitude of hers?"

"…no…not that all. Lucrecia was a very polite and composed woman."

Cid sighed in relieve "Well, thank goodness for that then, you won't have much to regret!"

_End of the chapter, please review._


	19. Pondering

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. I've been running too much latley because of exams, so I guess Poyo was right...this last chapters were a bit under the pressure...Since I couldn't post because of the web site being down I got some new ideas...so I'll post less regularly to offer a better quality. Thanks again.  
_

"It's…so early…please…" he kept pulling her sleeve "My stomach still hurts a lot."

She stopped to look at him "That's where I hit you."

"I noticed…" he grunted low "So, where is it you're taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there!"

Not without trouble, she finally found the familiar place from yesterday, the same place where she had found that car. However, the leafs from before seemed to be missing.

"I…this place…" she turned in circles looking everywhere "There was something in here…"

"Was there…" he looked around as well "Whatever you saw isn't here anymore."

"Damn!" she hit a tree hard making a bird nest land right on her head "Ah!"

Vincent removed it "You're fortunate enough…it's empty."

"That's just what I need…to have my hair dirtier! Darn bitch!"

"Tifa…if you're angry with Viviane because of me…"

"It's not that!" she added a little too loudly.

"It's…it had to do with what I wanted to show you…"

He pulled her close "I'm sorry, I wish my past wouldn't grieve you like it does with me."

She embraced back "Why can't you cope with it?"

"Because I feel guilty…it's a very difficult thing to forget. It's a lesson, a very important lesson in life that you, cannot, and must not disregard."

"Is that…how…he feels?"

"You mean…"

"Yes..."

"It's quite probable."

She reached for his neck needing a more comforting touch than a simple hug. He kissed her immediately in response to her wish pulling her closer to him as if trying to trespass her. With certain care he placed himself astride of her carrying her legs up.

"Thrilling" she bit her upper lip.

Moving against her she could feel her own blood burn sharing the same desire. He released the area between her thighs and placed himself inside of her. Trying to avoid unwanted attention she moaned suffocating her voice against his shoulder.

Once more she hit the tree, with her back this time. The pain against the rough log was nothing compared to the pleasure received from the man before her.

"Tifa…"

"Not…don't….unnngh…" she clung tighter unable and unwilling to stop him from coming.

"Vincent!" she pulled herself against his neck before she'd yell too much "You…" she collected her sense and her breath "…are giving us a lot of trouble…" and so before one last sigh of pleasure she attempted a insignificant fist on his shoulder in protest.

XXX

"You…where you like that with your husband…"

"That what!" she spitted and Cid smirked.

"That!"

"No!" she turned annoyed to what she was doing. Even by herself he had to admit that woman had really been strong enough to carry life there all alone. Just how on earth did she manage to cut all that wood by herself? The way she was cutting it then…he seriously thought of the only other strong woman he knew of: Tifa.

"_Imagine what a fight it would be between those two!"_ he chuckled.

"What's funny blondy!"

But she was definitely scary and his toothpick made it to the floor.

"Nothing…_oh brother…_"

He saw from the distance Tifa and Vincent, their faces seemed relaxed…at ease with themselves…actually…they seemed happy, which on Vincent specially, looked scary.

"Hey! You guys had sex or something?"

Tifa yelped "W-WHAT!"

Vincent nudged her "Of course Cid…sigh…you're so simple minded…" and brushed past him inside.

Tifa instead slapped his head "You moron!"

"I was only joking! You two came back with humongous smiles there…I had my reasons to achieve such conclusions…"

"You don't say!" she mocked "So, Viviane…are you doing fine?" she turned to the second present.

One last chop and the axe landed stuck into the wood "Certainly, why you ask?"

She shrugged "No reason in particular, but you know, you might want to consider coming away from here with us."

"Forget it bitch! I'm independent, free and happy as hell here!"

Again with the **bitch **nicknaming "Stop calling me bitch, got it?"

"Huh? Are you ordering me around bitch?"

She moved to her rather furiously…Cid jumped in front of her trying to stop her "Move it Cid!"

"As much as I'd actually loooove to see two women fight over me I really have to do this."

"Thank the pilot…bitch" and so she left inside as well.

"My life…is shortening, you know?"

"As I were scared of that bitch."

"You can't go calling people bitch."

"I do when I see one…what's the idea of walking around on such a short skirt and her shirt…tied like that with no bra…"

"The shirt isn't her fault! She had it ripped and has no other clothes."

"She could've asked instead of moving around like some cheap whore."

"I doubt she likes wearing male clothes."

"Some lucky bitch too walk along two men and not getting raped."

"Err…"

From the window Tifa could only imagine their discussion. The car she found yesterday, that couldn't have been a dream, right? But what purpose could she have by keeping them in there?

_End of the chapter._


	20. Detached

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. So I like to let you know I'll be studying the rest of the week (I really should!) so I won't update till around the 4th of July. Gomene!_

Tifa was incredibly frustrating. She had seen that car, it wasn't a dream caused by her desire to reach home. Obviously without any proof she wasn't convincing her so-called-friends on the matter.

"Cid! You have to believe me, at least you!"

Cid looked at her and then back at Vincent. They left the small shack and headed to woods where they could talk privately, Viviane ignored their absence completely.

"I…believe you…like…a bit…" he scratched his head looking down "But honestly..."

"What's with you two?" she got up "Just cause she's a woman you'd think she's as helpless as she would seem, and she doesn't look that way at all, and after all we've had to deal with…" she turned to Cid "How about that head-prostitute friend of yours…"

"Ahhh…" he replied and sighed "Guess that's true."

"Listen Tifa" Vincent got up as well "We'll keep and eye on her and see what she's up to. We can't act without clear evidence…maybe that car you saw wasn't hers."

"Humph! I wonder how ready you are to doubt the woman which resembles the one you lost" and so she turned away once more. Vincent didn't even try to reply, she had to go and sulk for a while and then she'd come back and they'd perch things up.

"Oh brother!" Cid got up as well "She really has a fit for mourning men."

"…guess she does…"

XXXXXXX

Without further thought she headed once more to were the car was, even if it wasn't there anymore she was bound to find tracks that proved her theory. After a quick look at the surroundings she felt she was headed right and moved on to the precise area. She shook her head, listened carefully and finally got down on four looking for sign of the tracks indicating the vehicle was there. Nothing.

Then she heard a rustle…another one? She turned helplessly and then a sound of an object moving quickly against the wind…she turned behind too late…the pain against her neck made her loose her sense and all she saw…was black!

XXXXXXX

"Where the hell is Tifa?" Cid laid his head helpless against the table "It's getting dark already."

"Yeah, I'm quite concerned as well."

Viviane placed too bowl with weird green mushy stuff in them "She'll be back when she's hungry."

"What if something happened to her?" Cid raised his head.

"That bitch ain't so lucky!"

Vincent slammed his metal arm hard on the table "Pay more respect when talking about our friend."

"I'm supposed to be scared?" she did startle though "If you guys don't wanna deal with me get out at once" and so she went to her room.

Vincent let himself go on the chair breathing deeply "I…we have to go and find her."

"Right!" he put the spoon down "This stuff kinda sucks anyways!"

They grabbed their stuff and headed to the door, that woman certainly didn't deserve a goodbye and Vincent seemed to have shoved her image for the person she truly was.

As Cid opened the door he saw the familiar figure of Rude in front of him.

"What the…" he slammed the door hard "Vinc…"

He turned at once with him heading for Viviane's room, she opened the door before they reached her.

"Is there a problem?"

She wasn't wearing her customary attire, instead, she was dressed in black and loading her shot-gun.

XXXXX

"Uhmmm…" she felt dizzy, her head full of pain and blood…as if…she opened her eyes slightly and watched the ground and some black pants. She blinked and shook her head unable to make any other move.

"HUH!"

"Rise and shine tooth's!"

Her wrists and ankles were tied and she was being carried around like bag of potatoes by none other than Reno.

"Put me down asshole!" she shook nervously.

"Calm down already! Or I'm giving your little hump a nice spanking" and he taunted her by tapping his club at her buttocks.

Tifa snorted hard and shook around "Put me down already!"

"Dun worry…" he grabbed something out of his pocket and pushed a button. She couldn't see it from her position clearly but he had opened the door of a car and he shoved her in. After tying her with the belts in the car he moved to the driver seat.

"W-where are we going?"

He turned smiling "We're going for a little ride tooth's, and I'm just sure you're dying to get out of this place."

And she was.

XXXXX

"Move!" Viviane's shot-gun shoving Cid forward "We ain't got all day you faggot!"

"Faggot?" he turned abruptly "The fuck…"

"Turn! NOW!" she added with a harder tone.

"Sheeeshhh…_If I get out of this one you're going down…_"

Rude led to the chopper. After tying them up the bald dark man asked Viviane to have an eye on them and to be careful. He didn't want another scene like the one that took place weeks before.

After they reached height Viviane sat down in front of them.

"So…you don't look like Lucrecia for nothing…"

"Lucrecia Crescent, yes…it is more than a simple coincidence" she took a pack of cigarettes out "Our boss knew very well about you, we still have your data."

"And how are you related to her?"

She inhaled deeply the carcinogenic stick before answering.

"I'm just her cousin…we looked quite alike. How does it feel to be fooled by the woman who looks so much like the one you loved?"

Vincent didn't answer, he simply stared. His thoughts wondering if Tifa was fine, which was probable since she wasn't there with them…or was she?

"What about Tifa?" asked Cid reading his friends mind.

"Oh…the bitch, she's fine. I called Reno to go take care of her…and since I just received a message that confirmed he captured her…let's say she's alive."

"What are you planning to do with us?"

"What a silly question blonde…you're baits! Simply baits to get the rest of your lousy bunch! Once you've fulfilled your mission you'll be six feet below…" she smiled and stood up going towards the cock pit.

"Hey Rude! How much more far is it?"

"Not much really…five minutes I'd say. How about Reno?"

"He didn't say anything yet, only that he caught her. I'll call him right away."

XXXX

"Hoy Vivy! I'm running outta gas guys…I'll see what I can find. There's a small town nearby, I'll see what I can manage."

Tifa gasped, was he talking to Viviane?

"She's alive" he turned a bit to her "Hey! Your friends too tooth's."

She managed to grimace and look away, a bit happy and bit sad still.

"_Darn you Vince! If you and Cid had only listened to me."_

After a while she saw Reno go into a small town and after a while they parked in front of a hotel. The town apparently, even if small, had quite an economical position. At least, judging by the looks of the hotel. Some artistic decoration and a small fountain outside made the place look inviting.

"_A shower…a shower…"_ she sighed and then noticed Reno come towards her with a smirk. He opened the door and cut her tied writs in a quick move.

"Release your feet and get out of the car. Don't try anything stupid tooth's. I got my gun right here!"

"Humph" she did as told and got out of the car. Reno kept his distance.

"Now come on, be a good girl and act all sweetie and all."

Once at the reception he booked a room putting his hand underneath her shirt on her back. The cold metal of the gun didn't even give the chance to protest of such an invasive move.

"Here you go, please have a nice sleep" she smiled, just as if she were looking at a sweet couple.

Once in the elevator Reno released her and moved behind her.

"Could you please avoid taking such liberties in the future?"

"Shut yer trap! I've had enough of people bossing me around."

Once inside Tifa noticed the room was rather big for a small town's hotel. And actually…the furniture looked expensive…and there was even a TV set.

"Why are we staying here?"

"I'm outta gas, I'm tired, hungry…and I get to stay here free by shoving off receipts to my department."

Tifa gave him a puzzled look "I'm not sleeping with you."

He chuckled "As I said before…I'm the one giving orders here…you'll sleep on the couch and I'm getting the cosy bed."

"What a gentleman" she almost smiled thinking of her and Vincent arguing about the bed back in the village.

"What's so nice?

"Nothing actually…listen, she turned to the bathroom…I really need to bath…"

"Forget it!"

"We're on the third floor!"

"I don't give a damn where we are. Unless you're willing to bath with me looking you're not doing anything like that."

Tifa snorted. She was willing to beg for some fresh clean water.

"What if I have to go the toilet?"

"Well…" he thought about it for a while "Guess I can deal with it…go take your shower…but…if you're not out in 20 minutes I'm coming in!"

"20 minutes!"

"And keep the door slightly open…"

"I'm not letting you peep!"

He grabbed his club and blew it hard against the wall missing a couple of inches from her head. Tifa startled and looked nervously at the black stick.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself tooth's! I'm the one giving orders around here."

Maybe she had been underestimating too much the position in which she was and she had to admit the shower was too inviting.

When Tifa got in the shower Reno called the reception for food…and something else.

_So far so good, I got some new ideas back…I hope to develop them nicely and smoothly enough._


	21. Indiscretions

**THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT**

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. Sorry...had exams...then there was soccer...We won and we party a lot...and then work...hot weather. But here I am!_

She slid her feet enjoying the feeling of a new comfortable pair of shoes. Sure hers were alright but...sometimes I woman needs to enjoy the soft touch of brand new slippers. Reno brought her a dress and a new pair of shoes with complementary underwear to her embarrassment.

"So, do you like this shit?"

"S-sure..." she turned to the mirror "But I can keep my shoes, I mean...I like them but...high heels..."

"What do you suppose I bought you those for?"

"...so I wouldn't run away..." she added almost immediately.

"Exactly!"he turned to pick some stuff on the drawer "Ok, let's go out for a walk."

"Huh?" she couldn't understand what he meant by taking a walk.

"You understood well, we're going for a walk".

"But...why? I mean, why would you take a hostage for a walk..."

"Whatta I tell ya 'bout giving orders?"

She shook her hands nervously "Ok, whatever you say then" she released a faint sigh.

"_Just what is he up to? Taking me for a walk?"_

Tifa had some hard time enjoying the new shoes. She had completely lost confidence with those sorts of feminine attires and she was using Reno's shoulder more than she would've wanted for.

"Are you even able to walk or what?"

"I'd like to see you after years walking on high-topped snickers!"

Reno stopped at a taiyaki shop. With the cold weather coming those warm cookies looked inviting. He eventually passed her one and they took a sit nearby. She turned to Reno to see any sign of explanation but not a word was uttered in the silent meal, and the in the placidity of the the afternoon things became unbearable. She clapped her hands getting rid of crumbs and turned to the red-head.

"Why are you having a peaceful walk and buying stuff to your hostage Reno?"

He shrugged "I do what I want!"

"Is this customary of you? I mean, don't you have a time table to respect?"

Another shrug and he finished as well standing up immediately.

"Common!"

She got up and she felt a bit dizzy with a sort of feeling of vomit.

"You ok?"

"I don't know...I guess there was something wrong on those things...I feel nauseated."

"Let's go to the drug store and see what we can get you."

"Well...ok...it's nice of you."

"Well, I do need you alive tooth's, we don't want our little babe to get sick."

The remark sounded almost insulting but something to ease her stomach sounded too good to complain. She stopped in the middle of the street for a moment with wide opened eyes.

How long had she been in this freaky adventure? Just how long...?

"Tif? Hey, you wanna get run over?"

She shook her head "Coming...".

XXXX

Kalm, at last.

They reached the rendezvous finally, even if not in the ways and methods planned but to Cid, it surely was something. After being pushed around for hours, Vivianne and Rude, set for a nice room at a local inn. They were once more tied up with the supervision of their last so-called-friend.

"I hope you two enjoy the stay" and she bended to look into Cid's pockets.

"Hey! What you touching me in front of everyone, we can get pretty comfortable alone, you know?"

"Humph!" she grabbed his phone and got up. She turned it on and started bustling with it.

"Have you no shame trying to move on this woman as well?"

Vincent and Cid were left alone for a while, at least, safely alone.

"Hey! What's the big deal anyway? If I make her fall to my charms she might free us."

"I don't see that easily happening."

"Besides...you have Tifa...I'm all alone now" he sighed.

Vincent turned hastily to the pilot. How on earth did he...

Cid turned to him and chuckled "What? You two were seriously trying to hide it?"

Vincent felt relieved actually "Guess we aren't very good at it."

"Nope! You might want to reconsider your means of misleading."

"I guess...I'm sorry Cid, we didn't consider you unworthy of our trust. Perhaps concerned you might be saddened by it..."

"Ahhh!Shut-up already! I'm not jealous..." he mumbled "Well...maybe a bit, yes..."

He turned eagerly to Vincent with a look of mischief.

"So..."

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Are those...real?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know! They're so big one wonders...you've touched them right?"

"..."

"Hey! Com'on man..."

"HEY!"

Vivianne came in the room rather bothered.

"Stop talking you two!"

"Oh, thank goodness" mumbled Vincent.

Vivianne bent towards Cid.

"You're gonna talk with your buddies blondie, and I want you to say **exactly** what I'm about to tell you, understood?"

XXXX

Reno approached the lady behind the counter. Funny old-fashioned red glasses and a pony tail.

"You got anything for stomach ache?"

"Well, of course sir. We have tons of products" she eagerly left the counter and led Reno to a vast selection.

"Hey tooth's!"

Tifa was moving nervously around the shelves and needed to get rid of Reno's attention desperately, to his luck though, not to escape.

"Err...uhmmm...I was looking for some shampoo..."

"What! You kidding me?"

"I woman has to take good care of her hair, you know?"

Reno shook his head "So no stomach reliever?"

"Oh...actually yes, yes. Please choose a good one."

He turned to the lady who was giving her brief resumes of all the displayed products. Tifa was lucky the girl was desperate for customers and was making sure Reno was properly served.

Once the attention of both seemed definitely set among them she sneaked behind the aimed area and carefully shoved a small box inside her dress.

"Hoy!"

"Y-yes?" she placed herself straight barely managing to prevent the box from slipping away.

"You're the one sick, you choose."

"Oh, I'm feeling all better now actually...really..."

"Hum...whatever..." he placed the bottles back "Thanks for your time lady."

"Ah...no problem" and so she went back to her counter disillusioned.

As they walked back Reno put an arm around her.

"Aaah! What a nice day!" he smiled.

"I guess..._just what on life's planet you think you're doing Reno?"_

_Thanks to everyone. Maybe taking time off was good since I was finally able to set some ideas back._


	22. Commited

**THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT**

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. Last chapters...yes...finally!_

Rude and Vivianne grabbed a couple of beers and took some pleasure drinking them in front of two very dehydrated people.

"You guys want some?"

Cid wanted to spit into the bitch's eye but he knew better. She shook the beer for some last drops when she heard a knock at the door.

"Rude, would you mind getting that. It might be the meal I ordered."

"Get it yourself!" he grumbled. He had placed himself too comfortably on the couch to move.

"I have to watch this two...com'on and move it baldy!"

One more snort but he got up. Cid by now had pretty much a clear idea of the hierarchal dynamics.

Rude opened the door to what looked like a cute little girl in a dark green uniform. She held a small box and gave him a radiant smile.

"Cookies to support the young Wutai Girl Scouts sir?"

"Huh? We dun need no cookies...buzz off kid..."

"Awhhh! Com'on sir, it's for a good cause!"

"I said no!"

"Well, if that's how you see it...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Rude turned to where she was pointing, and he felt his head being slammed hard against the wall.

"Humph! I thought Wutai was a pretty high indication" and so she ran inside to the two captives.

"Yuf!"

"Hey there!" she waved happy as ever.

"We can have a better talk at another time Yuffie, quickly release us before..."

"Before I come?"

Vivianne had her shot gun pointed at Yuffie's head, she turned to her with a bothered expression.

"Damn ye twerp! You should've expected this!" shouted Cid.

"Expected what?" she turned once more to the lady "Put that down already."

Cid and Vincent wanted to slam her face but strangely, she obeyed adding a smile full of mischief.

"You should've played along. Look at their faces."

Yuffie released them both.

"But...why...where...how...!"

"Answers later Cid, we have to make sure Rude doesn't find out about Vivianne's betrayal."

"So you were the one who told her about us?"

"Indeed...and don't worry for Lockhart, I've already established contact with Reno so I know exactly where that red-headed bastard is."

"I'm happy to know you were on our side Vivianne but please tell me at once where is she. We have to go and help her."

"Silly!" she giggled "Cloud is already on his way by now."

Cid wasn't sure Vincent was too glad to know that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Tooths!"

Reno yelled from the sofa were he had placed himself while eating a banana. In his other hand he kept zapping the channels bored as ever. Another day and they would've left the small town, he had already informed Vivianne.

He never understood completely why she had been assigned to accompany them in their mission. Of course she had been presented to them as a top ranking member. The plan of setting the small cottage had been her plan as well and it had turned out really well but somehow it just seemed so suspicious that for such a simple task they had called her out. Maybe they didn't trust them?

And what about Rude? Was he missing his lifetime companion already?

He grabbed the mobile and started calling his number, just to see how he was doing, meanwhile he moved to the bathroom door and knocked hard.

"HEY! You've been in there a little too long!"

Rude wouldn't answer...Tifa wouldn't answer.

"What's wrong with this world?" he closed the phone giving a major consideration to his hostage.

"HEY!" he knocked harder "I'm brining it down!"

"H-hold on..." her tone of voice low and nervous.

"What the hell ya doing in there?"

"I...you know...must've been those taiyaki we had before."

Reno gave up and let himself go on the couch. Just then Tifa came out with a serious and sad expression.

"Wow! Is it that bad in there? I'll just wait a while before going in then..."

"It's...fin..." she sat on the bed almost breaking up. She felt she needed someone to talk but Reno wasn't the right person and she had to take control on herself and the situation.

The red-head was too curious and so he went to seat near her. Tifa's stare was blank and she ignored him completely.

"Are you...hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Look..." he got up and tried to pull her up "...you need a nice stake and you'll cheer-up immediately" she made resistance.

"Get up already!"

"Leave me alone Reno!"

"Com'on!"

"Let go of me already!" she slapped him hard "I'm pregnant you idiot!"

The door behind them opened up to a familiar and rather shocked figure.

"Tifa?"

Reno got up at once but he wasn't able to reach his gun in time before the blond man was on him. Tifa helped by looking for something to tie him up with.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded to Cloud. She was happy to see him but no so happy that he might have heard their conversation.

_Thanks to everyone. Probably next chapter will complete this finally._


	23. Is it or isn't it?

THERE'S GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT 

_Final Fantasy VII SQUARE-ENIX. Ze finale chapter in double size!_

Barret made a few nods before putting down the phone and then looked at Cid and Vincent and reassured them by his healthy look.

"She's fine. They're headed here and well…maybe by day-break they'll make it."

Viviane started drinking some beer and offered a can to Cid.

"So, we're friends now?" he grabbed the can.

"Maybe…"

"I'm sorry for all the…"

"It's fine. It means I did my job well" she smiled before taking another sip.

"You said you were Lucrecia's cousin, but that is quite improbable…"

"Indeed…" she took a long gulp and crushed the can heading to the trashcan "I'm not her cousin…I'm her clone."

"What the fuck…!"

"Cid…how's that…?"

"Hey! It's Shinra!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud felt a tap on his shoulder and he slowed down to hear the passenger's complaining.

"What is it Tifa?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom…would you mind making a stop for me?"

"Of course, the bathroom…" he picked up "…it's obvious" he added with annoyed tone but she couldn't figure with the noise of the wind blowing all over her.

They stopped at a small station and Tifa went straight to her destination aware of the hustle and also trying to suspend the inevitable conversation he had been so kind to avoid till then. But she wasn't even sure he heard what she had said, and even so, he certainly had no idea with who she had been messing up. More importantly…how was she supposed to talk to Vincent about such a thing? Certainly it was his fault but that wasn't completely true unfortunately.

Cloud waited patiently sending a text message to Barret.

"All done?"

She simply nodded eagerly avoiding his stare.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"About it?" she acted unnaturally and Cloud turned giving her a bothered stare of underestimation.

She bit her lip "Ok…" and shoved her hair behind her ears.

"So you heard…it doesn't matter however, cause it's my problem Cloud."

"Are you aware of how serious this is?"

"Of course, I'm completely ready to take my responsibilities…this doesn't concern you at all."

"It does…"

"NO!"

Cloud was taken aback by her tone.

"I…" he turned "I'm obviously concerned for you…I know I don't have this right anymore…but still…"

"_What is it you're trying to tell me Cloud?"_

"I can be concerned…I actually want to because you're still my friend!"

"Well, thank you then. I appreciate your concern sincerely. Now let's get back to the road and let me handle this. If I'll need your help I'll ask for it."

"Tif…"

"Eyes front Strife! I want to get home quickly!"

She wasn't so nervous because of him but for the situation he had reminded her. To think of things such as taking care of a child, feeding him, carrying him in her womb for nine months…or even abortion, all those things could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got there Tifa thought she'd be eager to see Vincent again but her stomach twirled and she became aware of her slow motion movements trough Cloud's questioning look.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes…I'm fine…"

"Vincent and Cid…"

"Inside of course, com'on…"

Yuffie got up at first running to hug Tifa. She was happy to see her and everyone else; she didn't notice Vincent till he got up. He was smiling, not something everyone could see but she could.

"Hey Yuffie!" she hugged her back as Barret and Marlene took her turn.

Cid nudged Vincent but he seemed skeptic. He wasn't sure making it all public was the best, he still had to talk about it with Tifa.

"Cid…just…"

He smoked heard in disapproval and went to Tifa hugging her tighter.

"I'm glad you guys are ok…"

"You better hug tight caped freak over there…"

"But the others…"

"So?"

He finally let her go and she turned to Vincent and hugged him tight as well. It all seemed very normal so he returned the affection without guilt. Things however seemed a little unnatural when she started crying.

"T-tifa?" he pulled her off.

"I'm sorry!"

Vincent blinked and looked at the others, they were all puzzled as him…only Cloud seemed a little more than puzzled and promptly left the room. The pilot moved close to her with comfort.

"Were you so worried about us? Awhhhh! She is so sweet…"

Tifa didn't stop and ran off upstairs and Yuffie blinked "Where is she headed exactly?"

XXXXXXXXX

Inside of **someone's** room she let herself go completely and it wasn't long before someone would follow her sobs and track her down. Maybe it was luck but Yuffie had her chance to cheer her up and she quite a confidence of being able to do so.

"You gonna tell me why you're crying or what?"

"I'm just…"

"Hey! No bullshit…I'm a reaaaaaaaal ninja…I nose this things…"

Tifa stopped a moment and with red eyes she looked up at her "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything!" she jumped.

"Can you go buy me a pregnancy test?"

XXXXXXXXX

Vincent found Cloud outside the Inn. He was taking to and old man and he noticed his presence and quickly ended the conversation.

Vincent reached for him and noticed him speed his pace away.

"Cloud!"

He stopped and scratched his head, as he turned he couldn't help but notice a half mocking expression he was obviously not trying too hard to hide.

"So, you're it…"

"I'm it?"

"You and…Tifa…I'm I right?"

"Yes…" he was a little confused by his quick assumption "And you know that because…"

"You're the father" he gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder and it seemed all so natural until he understood how freely he had as well assumed he knew.

"Vincent….she….Hey!" he couldn't add anything as the gunman had ran inside as quickly as possible.

XXXXXX

"Hey!" she knocked "How long is it?"

"I don't know…last time I grabbed one with out noticing the box…I'm not sure…"

She finally came out of the bathroom with nervous expression.

"The box says five minutes…"

"Oh great…how much is left?"

She checked her watch "Four minutes and 23 seconds…"

Yuffie grumbled and let herself go on the bed "How are you gonna call it?"

"It's not like I'm sure I'll…"

"Just…like that…how would you like to call him or…her?"

She choked a giggle, she didn't want to seem frivolous "I don't know…I…like Aaron…"

"And if it's a girl?"

"…I don't know…really…Yuffie!"

Yuffie hit her with a pillow "Try that again!"

Tifa stopped laughing when she heard a nervous knock "Tifa!"

"Tell him I'm not here…"

Yuffie rolled down the bed and took her time looking for some good excuse. She half opened to a really pissed looking Vincent.

"Wow! What did you have for dinner? You know…"

"Where is Tifa?"

"Not here obviously…"

"I don't believe that…" he pushed the door open hard.

"Cloud told you?" Tifa answered even before he could make it even clearer.

Yuffie turned as well "How much long must you wait?"

She checked "Less than a minute…" and she went to the bathroom.

"Yuffie…would you mind leaving us?"

"Huh? No way! I wanna know!"

"Please…"

"I wanna…"

"Now!"

Yuffie was delicately pushed out…with out much of a muffled complained from behind the door.

He took a seat on the bed making himself the same questions she had made herself that afternoon, shortly Tifa came out with an improbable calm expression.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"It's…" she moved the small applicator nervously "It's negative…"

"Oh…"

"It happens…" she took place near him "It's better…I'm just not ready to play mommy…"

"Whatever is fine with you is fine with me…"

"Are you sad?"

"For the result? No…I'm fine with it…uhmmm…Tifa?"

Her stare was blank as he placed an arm around her, as quickly as he expected she started crying again.

"I'm not….sad….why…" she sobbed.

"It's ok…you're too much of a cry baby anyways…"

Tifa chuckled and cried some more.

"You can take care of me for now?" he added with a kiss on her forehead before getting up "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Downstairs…Yuffie and the others are all probably giving names to the baby…"

"But…"

"Wash your face and take delight on Cid ramblings about how his name would fit perfectly a possible male."

Tifa giggled some more before thanking him "Maybe…one day…"

"Sure…there's absoluetly no rush…"

Tifa got up feeling way better and ran to the bathroom to wash her face.

"I'll wait downstairs, ok?"

"Sure!" she assured him.

Once alone she grabbed the small stick and the instructions. The stick had a nice healthy rose color and on the instructions the same healthy rose explained the user **that** indicated the positive result of pregnancy.

_Thanks to everyone. To reviews and anyone who took the time in reading this. If you feel like something isn't properly written let me know. I want to make some corrections on the other story before proceeding in any further writing. _


End file.
